


Emma and Killian sexytimes

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, F/M, Smut, cs smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be posting here the CS smut prompts I receive on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian and Emma doing it rough after a jealousy fight

**Author's Note:**

> Smut prompt asking that Killian and Emma doing it rough after a jealousy fight

It had been a couple of weeks since Killian and Emma shared that kiss in front of Granny's. They had been dating ever since, and they were now apartment hunting since they didn't want to stay in one of Granny's room forever.

They decided to share the same room, and Emma decided that Henry have been living at the inn long enough, and he was now staying with Regina meanwhile they find a place of their own. She also thought that Henry could help Regina cope with her heartbreak.

David and Mary Margaret decided to throw a dinner party, wanting to celebrate the state of peace that was now reigning in Storybrooke, because they knew it wouldn't last long.

Almost everybody was there, minus Regina, who still blamed Emma for ruining her love life. They evening was pleasant as they ate and drank, sharing tales of their adventures back in the Enchanted Forest and in Neverland.

As they walked back to Granny's at the end of the evening, Emma was distant and cold, walking at a faster pace than Killian. He was wondering what had gotten into her, since during the dinner Emma seemed to have fun.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked as he grabbed her arm, trying to slow her down, shifting her around so he could look at her.

"I'm fine." She answered him dryly; her brows furrowed, tugging her arm free from his grasp. She climbed the stairs from the inn, and took out the keys to their room and pushed it roughly into the lock, Killian standing behind her. Emma was wrestling with the lock, as she started cursing the damned key. Killian propelled his hand towards hers trying to take the keys from her, so he could help her. The second his hand touched hers she slapped it away with the other.

"I can handle it." Emma spat.

Killian exhaled, as he got more and more frustrated with her attitude.

She finally managed to get the door unlocked, and barged in the room taking her red leather jacket off in one swift movement, leaving her in her jeans and white camisole, and threw it on the bed. She started pacing around the room with hers hands on her hips.

Killian walked in the room preparing himself to get yelled at, not even knowing what the hell he did

"Are you going to tell me what's got you all riled up, love?"

Emma shot him one of her angry looks.

"What happened between you and Tink in Neverland?" Killian looked at her, confused and not understanding the meaning of her question.

"I don't know what you're implying Swan, but lady Bell and I are strictly friends and always have been."

"So why did you tell that story about you and Tink in Neverland?" She asked as she was now standing in front him, hands still on her hips.

Killian was getting more and more frustrated with Emma's attitude.

"Am I not allowed to tell stories about my time in Neverland in which Tinkerbell was involved?" He spat back.

"I don't care which stupid ass story you want to tell everybody but why did you tell _that_ story with her in it?" Emma asked him, as her voiced getting louder. Killian clenched his jaw as he was getting angrier and confused on her sudden jealousy.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" He finally yelled not able to contain himself anymore.

"That story was about _me,_ not Tink!" Emma finally blurted.

"What do you mean it was about you?"

"That story you told everybody didn't happen with her, but with _me_. When _we_ were in Neverland." She explained as she took a step forward, pointing at her chest with her index finger.

"Do I even matter to you?" She asked.

"Swan, you know very well how I feel about you." He responded, offended at her accusation.

"Honestly, I don't now anymore." She answered, passing next to him, heading towards the washroom.

She was about to cross the door when she felt Killian pull her back roughly towards him, before pressing her against the wall next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Killian?" Emma retorted as she pressed her hands on his chest trying to push him away, her attempts unsuccessful, as he didn't budge from where he stood.

"Showing you how much you matter to me." He replied as his lips started to drop a trail of hot kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"Stop, I'm still mad at you." Emma told him trying to keep her voice straight, not wanting him to know what his lips were doing to her.

"I know." He took both her hands, trapped them above her head with his hook. She tried to flee his grip, but was pushed back on the wall. "Don't move." He ordered her.

Emma was torn between her anger and the lust that was spreading through her, not knowing if she should just give in to his touch, and deal with the source of her frustration later.

Killian continued dropping wet kisses on her neck and collarbone, as Emma tried to resist as long as she could his ministrations, still trying to avoid his touch.

"You should consider surrender, love, your body is betraying you." He whispered in in her ear, pressing his bulge on her center, sucking her earlobe. Emma tried to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips, but failed miserably.

Killian chuckled, his hot breath brushing the skin under her jaw.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." She spat before crashing her lips on him, kissing him furiously. Killian responded in an equal fervour, both wanting to dominate the kiss, sucking, biting and tugging at each other's lips. Killian was still pressing his hardened length on her, driving Emma crazy, as she wanted to feel more. She started to move her hips, seeking more friction.

"I don't think so, love." He told her, his voice husky, freeing her wrists so he could spin her around, her back pressed against his chest as he pressed his lips in the crook of her neck, hook resting on her hip while his hand started to caress her stomach under her shirt, sliding upwards stopping when it reached one of her breasts. He pulled the cup of her bra down and started pinching and twisting her nipple between his thumb and index finger, the action making Emma's back arch, pressing her behind on his cock, her breathing becoming shallow.

Emma lifted her arms up so she could wrap her hands around his neck, needing something to hold on to as his hands switched to her other rosy nipple as she let out a long throaty moan. His hand suddenly left her breast and went to unbutton her jeans.

His hook went to place itself at the top of her shirt, and in one swift movement he tore the fabric, her bra still in place, her breast jutting out from the cups. In another sharp movement he tore the last piece of fabric covering her torso.

She felt his hook take the damaged shirt and toss it away as his hand pushed her jeans down enough for him to start drawing small and fast circles on her bundle of nerves. Emma was caught off guard by his roughness, since he usually was a very gentle lover. She didn't mind because she didn't want it sweet and soft. She could feel this tension building inside her as he dipped two fingers into her heat, as he continued stimulating her clit with his thumb, his mouth biting her shoulder. Feeling overwhelmed by his touch she couldn't stop the moans getting more and more desperate and increasing in volume until her orgasm took over her.

"Take off your pants." Ordered Killian as she was still trying to recover from her recent release. She did as he asked, her hands shaking as she took of her boots and pants. She heard Killian stripping himself of his clothes, and as soon as she finished getting undress, he turned her around pressing her body against his, kissing her fiercely, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Emma felt her breast rub against his chest hair which was arousing, his strained cock on her stomach, and felt the urge to touch him. Grabbing his shaft tightly, making him moan at the action as she started to pump him up and down. He quickly slapped her hand away.

"On the bed, hands and knees."

Emma felt herself getting wetter at his commanding voice, and complied to his demand. She walked towards the bed and climbed on it as requested, turning her head around so she could look at him. He sauntered towards her, his hand on his cock lazily stroking it as he positioned himself behind her. He placed his hook on her hips as he teased her entrance, spreading her arousal across her folds, the action making Emma desperate, pushing her cheeks towards him.

"Impatient aren't we? You're so wet I could just slip all the way in." Killian taunted her.

"Shut up and just fuck me." Emma spat back, as Killian glided his cock fully into her heat, making her cry out with pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

"Like this?" Growled Killian as he started to thrust at a maddening pace.

"Oh God, yes, yes. Don't…stop." Moaned Emma as he kept thrusting deep inside her.

"So now you don't want me to stop." He responded with a forceful roll of his hips, grabbing a fistful of her hair, forcing her to arch her back.

"Killian! Oh God, Killian, I'm gonna come!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching on his cock, as his thrust became erratic. He slipped in and out of her a couple of times more before his release took him by waves spurting his release inside her.

He let go of her hair, letting her crash on the bed, Killian following her as he laid next to her, both completely spent, trying to catch their breaths. He turned his head around, his hand brushing away a sweaty lock splayed across her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He told. She turned her gaze towards him, her eyes still clouded with the intense sex they just had. Since she didn't respond he continued.

"For forgetting it was you. You should know that after 300 years, some things just get a tad blurry. I'm sorry if it hurt you." He waited for her to reply, his face full of regret.

She smiled at him and leaned in so she could kiss him softly.

"I love you." She whispered on his lips.

"I love you too."


	2. Neighbors smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and killian are neighbors, the walls are really thin so they can hear each other, emma always lisent how he fucks a diferent girl all nights, one day killian listent her dreaming about him, so he look for her to make her dreams come true.

Emma moved into her new apartment over a month ago now, and she noticed her next-door neighbour had regular "night time activities." They both shared a very thin wall, and it was both their bedroom walls, she assumed since the sound that came from beyond it was very loud, every night.

Emma hadn't seen what her new neighbour looked like, but she deduced that he might be handsome since he seemed to bring home a different girl almost every night.

So, for the last month she hadn't had a lot of sleep, and it has been affecting her concentration at work.

Tonight, as usual, she heard her neighbour fumble with his keys to open the door and heard two sets of footsteps walking across the room. It didn't take long for the first moan to make its way through her wall.

Emma turned around on her side so she could grab the other end of her pillow and pull it over her ears to stifle the sex noises seeping through.

Suddenly, there was a rhythmic thud on her wall and now she could hear him growl and groan as his companion screamed her release.

Emma turned around onto her back and smacked her arms down on each side of her, and the sound on the other side stopped. She sighed with relief at the sudden silence and drifted off to sleep.

She was pulled out of her sleep a couple of hours later as the bed started creaking and her neighbour decided to go for another round.

This _really_ needed to stop.

A couple of days later, she was running late for work and left her apartment in a hurry. Not looking where she was walking, she bumped into someone as soon as she walked over the threshold of her place. She looked up to apologize to the person she crashed into, but was overwhelmed by the sight in front of her.

The man in front of her was pure sex on legs, with his dark hair contrasting with his deep blue eyes that had a glint of sassiness in them. He had this light ginger scruff covering his strong jaw and cheeks. Her eyes travelled down on his body, feeling her mouth getting dryer and dryer as she looked at his neck and the amount of chest hair coming out from his shirt.

She felt herself blush for looking at him so intently and when she raised her eyes back to his, the blush spread out to her neck when she saw the way he was looking at her. Smirk on his face, eyes hooded as he checked her out.

"Um, sorry." Stuttered Emma as she tried getting her bearings back.

"No need to apologise, love. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

Emma's knees felt like Jell-O when she heard his lilted voice. She cleared her throat not wanting him to know how much he affected her. "Yes, I just moved in apartment 4E last month." As soon as she told him which her apartment was, he cast her a dashing smile.

"Oh, so you're my neighbour! I live in 4C." He told her as he pointed to his door.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was the one who was keeping her up all night since she had moved in. She felt liquid heat shoot down to her lower body as she remembered all of those sex noises she heard from her side of the wall and she suddenly felt very jealous of those women.

"I'm Killian, by the way." He introduced himself as he stepped forward into her personal space, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

"Emma." She replied in a breathy voice.

"Mmhm. So tell me Emma, what's got you in such a hurry?"

She felt her walls clench when she heard her name coming out of his mouth. She was about to reply to him when she remembered why she was in such a hurry.

" _Shit_ , I'm late for work." She blurted as she came out of the spell he put her under. She walked past him and walked quickly toward the stairs.

"Goodbye, Emma." She heard him say, turning her head around as she saw him wink at her.

_She was so fucked._

That night when she came back home, her body felt exhausted from her day and the only thing she wanted was to crash on her bed and sleep for the next week.

Emma got into her apartment and went into her bedroom, taking off her clothes in the process, wanting to get in bed faster so she could sleep. She put on her pyjama shorts and a white tank top before heading to her bed. When she was finally under the covers, she felt her body relax and felt slumber take over her.

And as if on cue, she heard Killian enter his apartment with his newest conquest. As usual, it didn't take long for her to hear what he was doing to this girl he brought back.

Emma found herself to be wide awake now as the noise got louder, and she would have usually have been annoyed with it. But since she now knew what he looked like she couldn't help herself from imagining his head between her legs, licking her folds as he fucked her with his fingers. She heard him grunt across the wall, and the sound made her even wetter as she thought of him grunting into her ear.

Knowing that she wouldn't find sleep unless she did something about this tension that was building between her legs, she decided that she would actually do something about it.

Her hand travelled down her stomach, burying itself under her panties. Her fingers brushed her slit and she wasn't surprise to find herself soaked. She spread her arousal over her clit to get it nice and ready, and started to draw lazy circles on it, building the pressure low in her abdomen as her breathing increased.

When his bed started to bang on her wall, she slipped two fingers into her heat as she imagined Killian above her, pinning her into her mattress.

She kept her hand on her crotch while the other went to open her top drawer from her bedside table, taking out her vibrator and turning it on. She inserted it slowly into her slit feeling it stretch her in a delicious way, the action making her moan.

Her hand followed the pace he had set on his side of the wall. Emma felt the tension build itself fast, making her cheeks redden with the heat that the sensations were making her feel, her moans getting louder and louder. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast as she screamed from the pleasure it brought her.

Emma was now panting and trying to get her breathing under control, as she heard the couple finally reaching their own release. She should feel self-conscious for being so loud as she pleasured herself, but to be honest, she didn't think they would have heard her anyways with the amount of noise they were making.

After she cleaned herself up, Emma went back to bed and fell asleep sated—for now.

The days that followed, Emma had a new routine before going to sleep and it included the use of her fingers, and sometimes the use of her friend in her top drawer.

So, when she went to bed, she was expecting to hear the usual sound seeping through his wall, but tonight there was nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and prepared herself to go to sleep.

As she was felt herself drifting off, she heard him enter his room, alone. He crashed on his bed and a couple of minutes later she heard a low moan come out of his room. She stiffened on her bed, wondering if she heard right.

Usually he had company with him, but what was he _touching himself_?

A moment later, her suspicions were confirmed when she could heard him panting and moaning as his pleasure built.

Emma couldn't stop herself from doing the same on her side of the wall, her fingers on her bundle of nerves and she moaned when she started to move her fingers. She closed her eyes, letting her imagination run wild, when suddenly she thought she heard him say her name.

Her eyes shot open, her hand standing still, her heart beating extremely fast.

Shit, was he _thinking of her_?

Emma shook her head, thinking it couldn't be possible. Just when she was about to start pleasuring herself again, she heard it loud and clear.

"Ooh, Emma…"

She felt herself blush and get wetter knowing that he was jerking himself off with her in mind. She closed her eyes and resumed her work as she heard him calling out her name again. She tried stifling the sounds coming out of her mouth this time, not wanting to get caught.

"Emma, Emma…. Come and join me, love. Let me help you get you off. " He told her through the wall his voice raspy and panting.

She stopped her movement when she heard him, knowing that she had been caught.

She sat on her bed, trying to figure out what to do.

When his grunts got louder she decided _to hell with it_ , she really wanted it, too. She got up from her bed, and went through her apartment door and went to his. She raised her hand shakily, her juices still covering her fingers as she knocked on his door.

She waited as he came to open the door, and started doubting her decision of coming over his place. All doubt left her mind when he opened the door, chest heaving, eyes hooded, and pants pushed down to his hips, his hand still on his cock stroking himself slowly.

Her mouth agape she looked at his prominent length and knew why all those women couldn't help themselves from screaming the way they did.

Emma licked her lips as she lifted her eyes back to him, as he looked at her with a smirk. With his free hand he pulled her into his apartment, closing door when she was inside. She didn't have the time to register what was happening when he spun her around, crashing his lips on hers, tugging on her bottom lip. Her hands flew to grab the back of his head as his hands went to grab her waist, walking forward as he led her to his bedroom.

She felt the back of her legs hit his bed and he followed her as she fell down on it, never tearing his lips from hers. The kiss was urgent, needy and passionate, making her knees buckle since she had never been kissed that way before.

He pressed his hips on her, and she felt his shaft hard on her stomach, the sensation making her panties soak with her arousal. His hands travelled up to cup her breasts under her shirt as he lightly pinched her nipples. His mouth went to her ear nibbling at her lobe, as he growled into her ear.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt so she could take it off, and Killian took advantage of the situation as he made her lose her shirt, too. When he did, his mouth went to trail hot kisses on her collarbone his hands back on each breast.

Emma's fingers raked through his chest as she felt his muscles that were lying under the dark path of hair which lead to his cock which was jutting proudly, seeking attention. Her hands went towards it, as she wanted to feel his hot silky length under her fingers.

As she was about to grasp it, his hands took hers and rose then above her head. "Me first."

He told her pinning her wrist above her head, as he looked at her with a smirk. His lowered his head towards her bosom as his mouth latched to one of her perky nubs. She started to roll her hips, seeking some kind of friction, his mouth giving the same attention to her other nipple.

His free hand travelled down until pulled away the waistband of her shorts, leaving him enough space for his fingers to brush her folds.

"Fuck, you're dripping. Have you been this wet all this time? As you heard me fuck those other women?" He asked, his voice low and raspy, his words making her even more aroused.

"Yes." She managed to answer in a needy voice.

"Have you been fucking your fingers imagining it was me inside you instead?" As he talked to her, his fingers spread her arousal across her folds, slowly inserting two fingers into her heat, the sensation making her breath hitch. His lips travelled down on her stomach, his hand on her wrist following the path of his mouth.

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned as he started to pump his long fingers in and out in a slow pace.

"Yes what, love?" He asked her as he raised his head up, his hand grabbing her shorts and pushing them down her legs as his other hand continued to stimulate her.

"I've been fucking myself thinking about you!" She blurted in desperate need for more.

He chuckled as he lowered his head between her legs, locking his eyes on hers before hovering his mouth on her slit.

"I know, I could hear you." He said with a smirk before darting his tongue out, licking her folds greedily.

Emma arched her back at the contact, her hands grabbing a fistful of his dark hair. His mouth moved to her clit, sucking on it, his fingers curving as he touched the spot that made her see stars. He growled when Emma started writhing under his touch and started to cry out with pleasure.

Killian helped her come down from her release as he lazily circled her clit with his thumb, his body now hovering over her, crashing his lips on her as she tasted herself. She nibbled his bottom lip, her hands pushing down his pants and boxer briefs. When they both were finally naked, he spun them around so she could be on top. Emma was startled by the sudden change of position, his hands instantly grabbing her hips, lifting them up.

"I want you to ride me now."

Emma complied and aligned herself on his cock, knowing that she was soaking wet she knew that she could just go all the way in one swift movement which she did, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck, Emma, you're so tight." He told her, completely wrecked, making her smile at the effect she had on him. She planted her hands on his chest for support and started lifting her hips up and down, his hands still on her, steadying her.

Her thighs started to burn and she slammed all the way down his shaft as she started to sway her hips forward and backwards at a maddening pace. She arched her back, one hand going to twist her rosy nub as the other started to frantically touch her bundle of nerves.

She was overwhelmed by all the sensations she was feeling and didn't think she could handle more of it, and was taken by surprise when Killian planted his feet on the mattress as he pushed his hips up.

They both moaned loudly as they felt their orgasm approach fast. He dropped his hips down, pushing forward towards as he went for a searing kiss, his hands traveling down her back as he flushed their chests together, helping her ride out her second orgasm.

Killian bit her shoulder, grunting as her walls clenched his cock, milking him dry.

They stayed in that position as they both tried to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together.

"Wow…that was amazing." Emma told him, still out of breath.

"It was. I've got to say, love, you are something else." Killian said as he started to trail light kisses on her neck.

Emma leaned back, granting him more access. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked him

"Quite the contrary, I don't think I can ever let you leave my bed."

"Well, there are other locations we can explore." She told him with an eyebrow raised, smirk on her face.

"Bloody minx." He grinned at her as shifted her around, making her squeal as he attacked her neck once again, getting themselves ready for another go.


	3. public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS Bangarang prompt: the kink is public sex! They go for a walk and end up at the park after hours. Oh yes, late night park smut!  
> +  
> CS Smut: Killian and Emma have a kink: the thrill of the possibility of getting caught in public.

It was a nice, warm afternoon and Emma and Killian were walking towards the park to join the Charmings for a picnic. They decided it was time to gather outside of Granny’s and enjoy the nice weather of Storybrooke. They spotted David and Mary Margaret sitting on the grass with her baby brother who just learned how to hold his upper body up.

They chose a corner of the park where there was a lot of trees and bushes, leaving them in their own little bubble. They still had a lot of sun seeping through the leaves and they could see all of the people who went on a stroll down the park.

Emma and Killian went to join them on the blanket that was lying on the grass, and greeted her parents. Mary Margaret almost instantly offered them something to drink or eat, being the welcoming hostess she was.

The afternoon was pleasant as they ate, drank, and talked about everything, enjoying the state of peace the town was.

Emma was sitting between Killian’s legs her back resting on his chest, her head pressed on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Killian was in deep discussion with David and every now and then, he would agree to something her father would say, and would hum his approval near her ear. Every time he did, his humming vibrated on her body, making her slightly aroused, rubbing her thighs subtly, reminiscing how his voice gets sultry as they attend to some more pleasurable activities in the privacy of their bedroom.

Emma’s mind kept wandering to him and how he made her feel, and had the sudden urge of have him here, hidden behind a tree, the thrill of getting caught arousing her even more. She dropped her hand on his thigh rubbing and squeezing it lightly so she could capture his attention. Killian didn’t react to her touch, being too invested in his conversation. She sighed, wondering how she could get his attention.

When she saw an ice-cream cart strolling down the path of the park, Emma got up excusing herself and telling her mom she wanted something sweet. She walked towards the cart, and bought herself a raspberry popsicle.

When she joined her family back on the blanket, Emma decided to sit in front of Killian so he could see what she was about to do.

She took out the pink frozen treat from the plastic wrap, purposely making some noise so she would get his attention. His eyes drifted towards her, taking advantage of his eyes on her as she darted her tongue out to lick the length of the popsicle starting from the bottom to the top, taking the almost the entire treat into her mouth before pulling it out with a soft moan, barely audible, but Killian heard. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped his own saliva, his eyes locked on her lips and tongue.

After a moment, his eyes lifted up to meet hers, as she smirked at him raising an eyebrow. His eyes were filled with lust, and when she dropped down her gaze to his middle, she saw his pants starting to get strained by his hard length. Emma smiled satisfied with the reaction she aroused from him, anticipating what she wanted to do to him.

She got up, telling her parents that she wanted to find a garbage can so she could throw the plastic wrap away. As she got up she glanced at Killian with a look that told him to follow her. She started to walk towards one of the biggest trees there was nearby and heard Killian excusing himself, telling the Charmings he needed to stretch his legs and was going to help her find the trash can.

Emma increased her pace and went to hide behind the tree waiting for Killian. It didn’t take long for him to join her and when he did, she grasped his shirt and pushed his back on the trunk, immediately falling on her knees taking him by surprise. Her hands didn’t waste any time and started to work on his pants pushing them down low enough for her to pull his hard cock free from its confines.

“Bloody hell…” He muttered under his breath as her hands started to pump him slowly. “What are you doing Swan?” He asked, his voice completely wrecked by her actions.

“I want to taste you.” She told him with a seductive voice before her tongue licked his length the same way she did with her treat. His hips jerked at her touch as he felt her cold tongue take a lick on him, moaning in the process.

“Emma…” He started with a plea in his voice as she continued to pump him as she teased him with her now-warm tongue. “We’re in public, your parents are nearby, and we are going to get caught.”

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” She asked him as she locked her green eyes on his blue eyes, before opening her mouth and taking him in. His head leaned back, hitting the trunk behind him, his fingers on her hair as she kept her eyes on his face wanting to see him come undone.

Emma swallowed her cheeks, adding more pressure on his member, making a whimper. She smiled at the fact that she could get Captain Hook to crack under her touch, making her feel powerful. She kept bobbing her head, as she opened her throat so she could take him deeper, until her nose brushed his skin covered with hair.

They could hear in the distance her parents talking mixed with the sound of people talking and playing not so far away.

“Em…Emm…aa, hurry.” He urged her as his breathing came out shallow.

She could hear him grunting and groaning as his release approached and without warning his seed spurted into her mouth as she swallowed him whole. She kept her mouth on his cock, licking him dry as she hummed in delight. His hands were still on her head, stroking her hair softly as he came down from his release.

She finally released his now-soft member and got up as she licked the remains of his sticky seed on her lips.

“Fuck, Emma, you’ll be the death of me. Wait until we get back home.” Killian told her as he tried to regain control on his breathing.

“Can’t wait.” She answered him with a smirk, and left their hiding place as she went to join her family, leaving Killian with his pants down. He groaned as he tucked himself in and followed her, wondering how he could get her back.


	4. Emma puts on a show for Killian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS smut prompt I received a couple of weeks ago:
> 
> Killian and emma start dating, but nothing have happened between them, he is kind of a old fashion gentleman and emma doesnt whant to push him so she undress in front of her window for him, at first killian think she is clueless and feels guilty for spying her but after some dates and various strips he finally gets it, this isnt a spying she wants him to watch, she gets aroused by this game…and he just cant stop playing.

It was their first official date since peace was reigning in Storybrooke. They decided to keep it simple and went to grab dinner at Granny’s.

After, Killian walked her home to her new apartment she had found with Henry, which had a nice view of the water. They both stood at the entrance of the two-story building and said their goodbyes.

When Emma entered the building, Killian watched her go in and walked into the small alley that was facing her apartment. From his point of view he could see Emma’s bedroom window. He took his spyglass out of his coat and pulled it open, raising it to his eye so he could check in on her. He saw her saunter in her room with a small smile and stopped near the window.

Killian was about to drop his spyglass now that he saw she was okay, but just when he was about to he saw Emma reach at the back of her dress and unzip it, pushing it down her shoulder and leaving her in only the simple small black garment covering her breasts.

He gulped as he saw his beautiful Swan get undressed, his leather pants getting tighter and tighter as he saw the amount of pale skin she was exposing. He felt as if he should stop and leave her to her privacy, but he couldn’t, he felt entranced by her form and couldn’t look away.

Emma finished taking off her dress and saw something moving outside of her window. She kept her body positioned as it was and looked subtly outside and saw Killian spying on her.

 _Pirate_ , she thought as a smile crept on her face. She decided then to give him a small show, as she started to wonder around her room, making sure she was still in his view. She did her usual routine before bed in her underwear only, exaggerating some movements, pushing her breasts out and bending over in a exaggerated way so he could have a good look at her.

When she was done getting herself ready for bed, she went to bed and turn off the lights as she got under the covers, ending the show for her pirate. Lying down on her bed, a plan formed in her head.

A couple of days later, they came back from another date and like the other night he accompanied her to her place and kissed her goodbye. When Emma entered her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom.

As she entered her room, she peeked outside and saw him standing in the same spot as the other night. She smiled inwardly and went to her dresser that was next to the window. She started to take her earrings off slowly, tossing her hair on one side as she exposed her neck to him.

When she finished taking off her jewellery, her hand went to the her side, her index and thumb grabbing the small piece of metal that helped her push her zipper down. She turned her back to the window, her hair on one side leaving her back free of her blond curls, and slowly pulled the straps down, as she bent down to shimmy herself out of her dress. She was now bent over and knew what the view was to Killian, and smiled proudly thinking about how hot and bothered he must be.

Killian’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips when Emma bent over exposing her butt cheeks to him.

He groaned as he felt his cock go rock-hard inside his leather pants, and told himself that this woman would be the death of him. When she straightened herself he saw this thin red lace coming out of between her cheeks the thin lace separating itself just above her crack ad going on opposite directions as it rested on her hips. She turned around as he now saw the front of her.

The same red lace was barely covering her torso as he could glimpse the pink skin of her nipples through it. His mouth watered looking her wearing such a filthy garment, as he cupped his crotch searching for some kind of friction.

Emma went about her same routine as she did the other night and went to bed, turning off the lights. Killian dropped his spyglass down, and looked at his bulge and knew what he was about to do the second he got back to his room at Granny’s.

A couple of nights later, Emma proposed for them to go to the Rabbit Hole.

The whole evening Killian was distracted by Emma’s attire. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress, a low cleavage pushing her breast together, and the sight of her fair skin of her bosom was driving him crazy. And as if the dress wasn’t tempting enough, the length of it was so short, that he could swear that every time she crossed and uncrossed her legs he could’ve seen her panties.

All through the evening, Killian had some vivid image of what he wanted to do to her, her bent down over a table as he took her from behind, or her on her knees for him as he made her pay for all this torture she had put him through these past few nights.

They left the bar after a couple of drinks, and before leaving Killian readjusted himself so he could conceal his throbbing erection as best as he could.

They went through the same routine as the last few dates, and when Killian went to his hiding spot, he started to unlace his pants, knowing that tonight he wouldn’t be able to wait to get to his room at Granny’s to get himself off.

With his spyglass, he watched her come into her room, tossing her hair to the side as she faced her window, watching the view she had of the water. Her hands went to her back, to unzip the dress, arching her back the action making her already pushed up breasts more taunting.

Both of her hands went to pull the thin, black straps of her dress down as she exposed her bare self to him. She pushed her dress further down her hips, as he realised that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

He let go of his spyglass, as he needed his hand to get rid of some of this tension that was building. His hand went into his trousers as he gripped his cock at his base seeing how filthy his princess was. Her hands started to wonder on her stomach, her right hand going up until it pinched one of her nipples.

Killian stopped what he was doing when he saw her land her eyes on him, as she smirked at him as she continued to touch her breast. With the other hand she made him a sign to come join her, as she now left her spot by the window.

Killian took his hands out of his leather pants and walked quickly into her building, almost running through the stairs. When he reached her door, he wasn’t surprised that it was already unlocked. He opened the door, and heard a low moan coming from her bedroom. He walked towards it, and the sight that was waiting for him almost made him come.

Emma was on her back, legs spread wide as one hand was drawing lazy circles on her bundle of nerves, hers juices glistening her apex of her thigh, her other hand twitching and rubbing her rosy nipple, her head thrown back on her pillow.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him with small smirk, her eyes hooded. Killian disrobed himself as Emma continued to please herself, inserting two fingers in her heat, moaning loudly at the intrusion.

When he was finally naked, his proud erection bobbing upwards, Emma’s eyes widened as she licked her lips, pumping her fingers in and out of her quicker, seeking her impending release. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ and her eyes shut as her fingers slowed down and she rode out her orgasm.

She felt the bed move and when she opened her eyes, she saw Killian’s head between her thighs, his hand taking her fingers out of her as he licked her juices off her fingers as he hummed.

“Again?” He asked her in a low growl, as he licked the remains of her arousal off her fingers and Emma nodded in response. He smirked at her before his head dived in between her thighs as his tongue licked a long stripe across her folds.

Her hands automatically went to his head, forcing him to keep his mouth where it was. She felt the smile on his lips as his tongue started to do small circles on her clit, followed by his teeth nibbling softly at it. She arched her back at the sensation, as he inserted three fingers in her, curving them just right. Her upper body shot forward at the sudden intrusion and opened her eyes a little as she saw him working on her.

She suddenly screamed her release as it came hard and fast and unexpected. She slumped back in the bed, her shaky hands going to her breasts as Killian slowly took his fingers out, leaning over her with his fingers on her lips as she opened her mouth to taste herself on his calloused fingers. His hook pushed one of her hands away, and she when the cold steel of his hook started to tease the tip of her nipple.

When she felt his hard cock pressing on her inner thigh, she started to roll her hips on his throbbing erection. Killian chuckled low in her ear as he sucked on her lobe.

“Impatient, are we? Tell me, love, did you know all this time that I was watching you?” He asked his lips now moving to where her neck and shoulders met, nibbling at the flesh. Emma whimpered at his touch, and was barely able to answer him.

“Y—yes.”

“Mmhm, so you were torturing me on purpose, weren’t you?” His lips were now trailing down her collarbone, until they latched onto one of her breasts, his hand and hook resting on her hips. When she didn’t answer, he bit lightly on her nipple making jerk her upper body, as she glared at him.

“Answer me.” He simply told her as his tongue darted out to soothe the flesh he had just bitten.

“Yes, I was doing it on purpose. Please…” She pleaded as his hand went back to her core spreading her arousal on her folds, taking the remains of her juices and spread it on his shaft, pumping himself slowly.

“What is it?” He asked innocently as he teased her entrance with the head, pushing in lightly, giving her a glimpse of what she needed.

“Please, fuck me, Killian, I need you inside me.” She started to beg her sentence finishing in a loud moan, as he pushed himself fully in her. His head went to rest on her shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself, feeling her tight walls gripping his cock. Her legs went around his waist as he locked her feet together so she could keep him inside her.

“Fuck Emma, your cunny is so tight and wet for me.” He whispered hotly in her neck as he pulled himself out slowly before thrusting back in. He set a slow pace for them, making Emma writhe underneath him until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“More…Killian…I need more.” She told him, panting.

“As you wish.” He answered as he kissed her desperately before straightening his back, his hand and hook on her hips for support as he started to thrust in her fast and hard. They both shot their heads backwards, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Emma’s hand went over her head, gripping at the bars of her headboard; she needed something to hold on to as Killian kept up the fast pace he had set. She felt her blood simmer as she felt a wave of lust build inside her belly.

Killian felt her walls starting to spasm on his shaft, and dropped his hand on her clit drawing fast and tight circles on it, making her arch her back from her bed as she screamed her orgasm. He kept going knowing his release was close, his thrusts now erratic.

She was still riding her third orgasm when Killian finally spurted his release into her, her walls fluttering around him as she milked him dry as he grunted loudly. He slumped on her, his arm holding his weight so he didn’t crush her.

Their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat as she caressed his back, his hand stroking her hair, freeing her forehead from the curls that were sticking to her skin.

He leaned his head back so he could look at her, both looking at each other with a sated smile. Her hand went to his neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. As she tugged on his bottom lip, she felt him grow hard again inside her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, impressed with his fast recovery.

“Already?”

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you, you bloody minx?”

She smiled at his response and dropped her hands to his chest, pushing him over as he slipped out of her. Killian was now on his back with Emma straddling his hips.

“I’ve got an idea.” She smirked at him as she leaned her lips on his chest leaving her trail of hot wet kissed on his chest. She lifted her head up, locking her eyes with his.

“How about this time I do the tasting?” She asked him as she trailed her lips down until she reached what she wanted without leaving him any time to respond.


	5. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ruby, Belle, and Emma are having a girls night out and somehow, Ruby asks Emma how CSex is. Emma admits she hasn't done anything with him yet, and that she's nervous to take the next step. Ruby and Belle advice occurs :) Extra points if Emma goes home that night and follows through with their advice!

Emma arrived at the Rabbit Hole a little late, she was supposed to join the girls there at 8, but ran behind, since she was trying to show the pirate that was staying in her apartment how the television worked while trying to convince him that it wasn’t magic.

She entered the bar and scanned the place, looking for a sign of Ruby and Belle. She saw the two brunettes sitting in a booth at the far end, and walked towards them.

“Emma, I’m glad you could finally make it.” Said Belle as Ruby chuckled.

“Yeah, that pirate of yours got you distracted?” Ruby asked, taking the pitcher of sangria and pouring some into an empty glass.

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby’s comment and joined her friends in the booth. They quickly made a toast to Belle, congratulating her on her wedding, which was their excuse for going out.

Mary Margaret couldn’t make it since she didn’t have anyone to watch the baby. They all knew what the real reason was, however: she didn’t want to leave the baby, especially now that things were finally calm and danger free.

After ordering another pitcher, the girls kept asked a questions to Belle, wondering if she and Gold were going to have a honeymoon, and how things were with her new husband. Emma didn’t notice when the subject changed to her.

“So, how is it?”

“How is what?” She asked, clearly confused by Ruby’s question.

“Oh, come on, Emma! You knew we were going to ask.” The brunette said with a smirk.

“What are you guys talking about?” Emma looked at the two brown-haired women sitting in front of her and saw Belle blush lightly before lifting her eyes to meet Emma’s.

“How is sex with the fearsome Captain Hook, of course?” Finally asked Ruby.

“Oh! Um, to be honest, I don’t know.” She told the pair of brunettes, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she saw the surprised looks on her friends’ faces.

“You two still haven’t had sex yet?” Yelped Ruby, astounded by Emma’s confession.

“Well no, is it that weird?”

“Yes! I mean, have you _looked_ at him? If I were you I would have already done that a couple of times.” She told Emma as she took a sip of her sangria.

“Why haven’t you two slept together yet? Is there something worrying you?” Asked Belle, concerned.

“There isn’t anything worrying me, it’s just that we never have time to be alone. There’s always some emergency at the station, people asking for my help, and when I do get a chance to unwind, we spend our evenings with Henry.” Belle and Ruby nodded at her justification, understanding her point of view.

“How do you think he is in bed?” Wondered Ruby, her head resting on her hand, the other playing with the rim of her glass.

“I bet he talks dirty.” Answered Belle, which earned her a surprised look from both of her friends.

“ _BELLE_!” They both exclaimed.

“ _What_? Haven’t you heard him talk with all of his innuendos? He _must_ be a dirty talker!”

They all laughed and giggled at their usually reserved friend’s comment as they continued speculating on how Hook was in bed, which made Emma hornier than she already was and made her wish she were home.

“So, where is Henry tonight? With Hook?” Asked Belle.

“No, he’s with Regina tonight.” Emma answered as she finished her third glass of sangria.

“Then what are you doing here? You have the place to yourself! You can finally have your way with him!” Exclaimed Ruby.

“I came to spend some time with you guys and celebrated Belle’s wedding.” She justified which her friends dismissed quickly.

“Nonsense, go home now!” The new bride ordered her with a stern look. Emma turned around to look at Ruby, who had the same expression.

“Okay! I’m going.” She answered them as she got up from the booth, and walked out of the Rabbit Hole while her friends kept shouting after her to enjoy herself.

She wouldn’t deny that she was grateful that they told her to go back home, since all the talk with girls about what sex with might be like with Hook made her want to have sex with him.

The walk back home felt like hours, as she kept thinking of what might be in store for her. _Him on top of her, pinning her into the mattress, filling her up, as he whispered dirty things into her ear._ Just the thought of that made her shiver as she felt herself getting wet.

Emma finally arrived in front of her building and entered hastily She opened the door to her apartment, and walked into her living room, which was pitch black, the only light in her apartment was from the lamppost outside. She walked further into her apartment, and went to her bedroom, where Killian must have fallen asleep.

She opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake him, but as she opened the door she saw that there was a dim light in the room, probably coming from one of the bedside lamps.

As she entered her bedroom she expected him to be doing anything but what he was actually doing. Killian was lying on the bed on his back, shirtless, and pants low on his hips, his erect cock out of his pants. He had his eyes closed, his breath hitching as he moved his hand up and down his hard length.

Emma gasped when she saw what he was doing and clenched her thighs, knowing that her panties were now definitely soaked with her arousal. Killian must not have heard her come in as he just kept stroking himself. Unable to contain herself any longer, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand under her panties, letting her fingers lightly graze her clit.

She moved her fingers through the length of her slit, coating her fingers with her juices before starting to draw lazy circles on her clit. As she was pleasuring herself in silence, not wanting to disturb him as she kept her eyes on him. She bit her lip to stifle the moans that were threatening to escape her mouth as she inserted two fingers into her wet heat at the same time as he started to pick up the pace and moan her name, clueless of her presence.

His hips were moving upwards as his hand gripped his hard cock, his tip glistening with his pre-cum. Emma kept fucking herself with her fingers, adding her thumb on her clit, which made her tense as she felt her release approaching.

Killian grunted loudly as he came, his seed coming out in spurs on his stomach. The vision of him making himself come was all that Emma needed to reach her peak, a low moan escaping her lips, making her presence known.

“Emma? I… what are you doing?” Killian asked as sat up and tried to sit on the bed, Emma not letting him as she walked towards him, her hand on his chest, pushing him so he would rest on his back.

“I’m enjoying the show.” She answered him as she licked her lips, leaning over his stomach where his sticky seed had fallen. She darted her tongue out, and licked any trace of his orgasm, grasping his now-soft cock and licked him clean as she hummed. She lifted her eyes up to look at him and saw his head fall back as he enjoyed what she was doing to him. She felt his length twitch in her mouth and felt him grow again.

“Fuck, Emma. I’m not complaining, but weren’t you – ah – supposed to be out with your friends?” He asked, completely wrecked by her attentions. She licked the underside of his length, reaching the tip and swirling her tongue around it, before taking him deep in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times before releasing him with a loud ‘pop’, her hand now replacing her mouth.

“Mmhm, yeah but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and _this_.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Swan.” He answered with a smirk, to which she responded with one of her own as she got up and started to take her clothes off.

“Take off your pants, _pirate_.” She demanded and his hand instantly went to his pants as he tried to get himself out of them. When he did, he sat down on the bed as he tried to take her in his arms, but Emma stopped him before he could.

“I want you on your back.” She ordered him. He complied and settled himself on his back again and waited to see what she had in mind.

“Demanding, aren’t we?” He teased her as she straddled his hips, her dripping heat swaying above his cock, coating his length with her arousal as she nodded with a devious smirk.

“I want to taste myself on you.” She told him as she turned around, her back to him, levelling her pussy to his mouth as she bent forward and stroked his cock firmly before taking him into her mouth, tasting her juices on his cock.

Her ministrations faltered when his tongue made contact with her folds and he started to lap at her, setting a slow and steady pace, which made Emma moan around him, the vibration making him moan in turn.

Emma lost her concentration when he added his fingers into the mix, thrusting in and out of her at a maddening pace, his hook resting on her hip. When he curled his fingers, she abandoned her task, her hands on his thighs as she succumbed to his touch and felt delicious tension build deep below her abdomen. Her orgasm coursed through her suddenly, making her moan loudly this time.

Killian licked any trace of her release, his hand and hook maintaining her as she tried to come back down. When she did, she tried to turn around to face him, but he kept her there.

“You stay where you are, love. I want you on all fours as I take you.” He told her in a commanding tone. Emma adjusted herself more comfortably, looking back at him with defiant smirk.

“I’m waiting, Captain. Fuck me.” She chuckled as he placed himself behind her, his hand gripping his hard length as he teased her entrance.

“If the Lady insists.” He answered before pushing his tip slowly in her.

Emma gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt him filling her; she wasn’t at all ready for his thickness. She knew he was big the moment she saw him touching himself, even more when she tasted him, but now as he buried himself in her, she felt a slight burn as he stretched her in the most delicious way. When he was seated deep within her, he pulled back slowly until he was almost out and pushed back in, his hand grasping her hip firmly, his hook resting on the small of her back.

“God, Killian. Just fuck me already.” Emma whined at the slow pace he had set. Killian groaned at her neediness and started to take her in deep, hard thrusts which made her very vocal.

“Fuck, Emma, your cunny is so tight. I could stay buried inside you forever. Making you come over and over until you beg me to stop.” He told her his voice thick with arousal.

“Oh God, yes! More, Killian, I need more.” Emma cried out, which made Killian almost lose control as he grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and pulled her back slightly as he kept thrusting into her at a maddening pace.

“Touch yourself, Emma.”

She was more than happy to oblige, one hand leaving the mattress and making its way to her clit and rubbing fast circles, as she felt his balls clap her hand every now and then.

“Oh, Killian, I’m gonna come!” She warned him, before her wall started to fluster as her orgasm crashed over her, gripping his cock as Killian’s hips stilled as came inside of her, as she milked him dry.

Emma’s arms gave out and she dropped onto her bed, Killian joining her not long after. They lay next to each other, both trying to catch their breath.

“Well, this wasn’t at all how I pictured our first time.” Emma finally said, still out of breath.

“Any regrets?” He asked her as he looked at her, worried that he might have been to rough with her.

“Never,” she answered him with a content smile and kissed him.


	6. Wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS prompt: Wedding night smut

The newlyweds walked down the hallway that led them to their suite, his good hand around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. They’d both had a good amount of champagne during the reception and didn’t eat enough food for their liking, as there was always someone seeking their attention.

They finally managed to escape the reception and walk their way to their hotel room so they could finally spend some time together, _alone_. Killian had been looking at her all evening with loving eyes, and at some moment his eyes filled with lust.

Emma took out the magnetized key from Killian’s suit, her hand grazing the bulge that has been growing underneath his pants as a sigh escaped his mouth. She had a hard time trying to open the door, since her husband couldn’t stop running his hand over her upper body, trying to feel her through the white fabric.

“Killian, you’re making this hard.” She told him as she tried to open the door and realized what what she said might have sounded like.

“Isn’t that the purpose, love?” He answered her, his lips hovering above her ear, feeling his hot breath on her, and she just knew that he was smirking. She contented herself to roll her eyes even though he couldn’t see her.

She finally managed to open the door, and they both entered their room hastily, Killian spinning her around so he could kiss her fervently, burying his hand in her braided hair.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day, since the moment you walked down the aisle.” His lips trailed down her neck, his hand palming one of her breasts through her corset. Emma’s head fell back, granting him more access as he continued to lavish her with wet kisses down her collarbone.

He kissed his way up to her lips before leaning back, his fake hand wrapped around her waist, his good hand cupping her cheek, his gaze fixated on hers. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She smiled at him before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Killian led them to their king-sized bed, his lips never leaving hers. When they got to the foot of the bed, he pushed her down slowly so that she was sitting at the edge as he knelt in front of her, his hand on her waist.

She looked down at him with hooded eyes, her body humming with the lust that was coursing through her, feeling her stomach flutter knowing what they were about to do. She felt excited for this, even though it wasn’t the first time together, they had already had sex, many times, but this, _this_ was different since it would be the first time that they would consummate their love as a married couple. _Married._

The room was filled with the sound of the fabric of her wedding gown rustling as she tried to go on further onto their bed. Killian stopped her from moving, silently asking her to stay where she was.

His hand grabbed the bottom of the many layers of the gown (her mother insisted that she wear a wedding gown worthy of a princess), pulling it upwards as his lips started to leave a soft trail of kisses up her leg.

Emma couldn’t stop the soft, almost inaudible moan that escaped her mouth when she felt his lips on her inner thigh, his scruff burning her skin as he made his way through to where she wanted him most.

She looked down and she couldn’t even see his head, since he was deeply buried under her skirts, and she was about to laugh when suddenly she felt his hot breath over her aching quim, making her gasp loudly. She could feel his smirk under the fabric, dancing over her skin before he pulled the lacy, white fabric covering her center aside, his mouth kissing her lovingly.

Normally, she wouldn’t mind that he wanted to take her slowly, savouring and tasting every inch of her, slowly building the tension deep within her abdomen, but tonight it felt like torture. She had wanted to have him buried deep inside her for most of the reception, making her desperate for him. She didn’t want slow, not tonight, they’ll have their honeymoon to have each other as slowly as they want.

She whimpered his name, begging him to do something, to stop teasing her. Killian kept his torturous, slow pace and she was just about to tell him to just get on with it when she felt his wet tongue lick a long stripe along her slit, a low moan coming out from within her.

“Always so wet for me, aren’t you, Emma? Ready for me to just take you.” Feeling his hot breath on her as she heard the raspy tone of voice made her shiver, her desperation increasing.

He finally thrust his tongue as he started to draw slow circles on her bundle of nerves and she started to writhe under his touch. She came in an embarrassingly short amount of time. As she was coming down from her high, Killian came out from under her gown, a smug look on his face clearly proud of his skills.

“Shut up.” She giggled as she hit him softly on his chest as he levelled his head to hers catching her lips with his. He laid on top of her as they kissed passionately while her hands tried to get rid his vest and unbuttoned his shirt in hurried pace.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He asked her as he started to kiss her jawline followed by her throat, sucking on her flesh making her moan.

“Yes, I’ve been waiting all night for you to take me. Now ravish me, husband.” She told him in a breathy voice as she tried to speak as he kept kissing her.

“As you wish, my wife.” His hands went on her dress as he tried to get rid of the lovely white dress she was wearing, but the task proved more difficult that he had thought as his hand fumbled with the laces.

“Later, take it off later, I need you now.” She demanded as her hands undid his pants in record time, helping him to pull them down.

She licked her lips when she saw his erection sprang out of his black pants, her walls clenching as she anticipated his hard cock buried within her. Emma pushed herself further on the bed as she tried to pull her skirt upwards as far as she could. She tried to flatten the fabric as much as she could.

Killian settled himself between her spread legs, his hand pumping his cock as he got himself ready for her. He aligned himself with her entrance and pushed slowly as they both adjusted to the sensations as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he bottomed out, he pulled back and started to pin her hard into the mattress.

Their grunts and moans filled the room as he continued to take her. Emma slowly felt as she was suffocating, the amount of fabric between them too much, making it hard to breath.

“Killian, wait!” She gasped after he pushed his cock deeper. He stopped and looked at her confuse.

“What is it, love? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just – ugh, this dress.” She answered him as she rectified the situation, pushing him on his back straddling him, sinking herself onto him. She moaned at the new angle and swayed her hips, wanting to reach that sweet release.

Killian’s hand went to her waist, as his fake hand steadied her as she continued to fuck him. Emma finally felt him as she wanted to the whole night. The rhythm of her hips faltered as she reached her peak, her hands on his chest grabbing the fabric in a fist until her knuckles turned white. She leaned her body forward, kissing him senseless as his own orgasm hit him, grunting into her mouth in the process.

She stayed on top of him, relishing the last drop their coupling. She looked back at him, and she was met with a loving (slightly tired) gaze, his hand coming to tuck one of her loose locks behind her ear, the simple action making her blush despite their recent activity.

“I love you so much, Emma.”

“I love you, too, Killian.” She smiled tenderly at him. Finally managing to tear herself from him, and went to rest on his side. They stayed in that position for a while before Killian broke the comfortable silence they were in.

“You know, I was really hoping to take my time with you tonight, but, as always, you manage to make me lose control.” He confessed with a chuckle to which she answered with a giggle.

“Don’t worry, we still have the honeymoon. We’ll get plenty of time to try whatever we want without being disturbed.”

He looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised, his trademark smirk in his face.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	7. Warming up

They still haven’t properly arrived to his room at Granny’s, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, as she was pressed between him and the wall next to his door. His hand was firmly gripping her waist, and his mouth on her neck, teeth nibbling the skin. His cold nose grazed her skin which made her shiver, remembering how they got here.

Earlier today they decided to go in search of Elsa in the unusual cold winter that had settled in Storybrooke. After a while of searching for her, she noticed that Killian had his extremities turned red, and there were hints of blue and purple on his lips. It wasn’t a surprise he was freezing cold, since he refused to get out of his pirate attire and telling her that he had faced every kind of temperature and the cold wasn’t going to bother him.

Knowing that he would never admit being cold, she told him that it was better that they went back to Granny’s for a hot chocolate to warm themselves up, and go back searching tomorrow.

Killian had things in mind than a hot chocolate to warm themselves up, and here they were, in the hallway at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, making out like two horny teenagers. At least, his lips regained some color and maybe had gotten a bit redder as they were now warm and damp.

Finally managing to enter his room, they started to disrobe each other as quickly as possible wanting the feel their warm bodies pressed against each other. Emma hissed when his cold fingers and ring brushed her naked skin and felt his chest vibrated as he chuckled at her reaction.

She cast him a look mixed with annoyance and lust before she pushed him on the bed and dropped to her knees, her mouth instantly going to his prominent arousal as she teased him with a languid stroke of her tongue. He exhaled a soft moan as he felt her warm mouth wrap around his cock, as she started to bob her head up and down, her hand making a light pressure on it’s base.

His hand went to rest on her head lightly; not wanting to guide her and let her determined the pace. Her eyes lifted to meet his almost dark one, now filled with lust, as her tongue swirled around his sensitive tip before she let go of him.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want.” She told him with a seductive voice, her hand pumping him making him groan a ‘ _bloody minx’_ before pushing her head back to where he needed her most.

Emma moaned around his cock, aroused with the roughness of his action, and trailed her free hand to her center as she started to draw circles on her clit. The vibration of her moans made him groan again, almost making him lose control, starting to lift his hips off the mattress so he could meet her eager mouth.

He hit the back of her throat and Killian felt as if he could come right now if he didn’t restrained himself, and tried to pull away wanting this to last longer, but Emma moved her hand that was stroking his silky length and went to rest on his thigh, her eyes meeting his once again with a warning look that told him to stay there.

She still had her hands between her legs, her fingers now pumping in and out of her slit, as she tried to make herself come at the same as him. Emma kept the maddening pace she had set, and his cock hit her throat one last time, his body stilling beneath her as he spurred his release in her wonderful warm mouth.

Emma licked him clean as she kept touching herself, finally reaching the release she was seeking. As they were both coming down from their high, she crawled up to him, her body molding with his, feeling his skin burning on hers.

“If this is how we are going warm each other after affronting this horrible cold, I wouldn’t mind going back in search of that ice queen more often.” Killian told her as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.They stayed in their arms for a little while longer as they both tried to regain some energy before deciding it was time to warm themselves up once again.

 


	8. Boss/Intern AU

Emma was walking down the familiar hallway that led to Mr. Jones office. His secretary Mrs. Bell came to see her and told her that he needed to see right away and that it was an urgent matter. She had an idea of what might be so urgent and had to contain herself so she didn’t run down the corridor and lock his door.

She knocked on his door and heard his voice asking who was there. When she told it was her, he asked her to come in. She opened the door and the second she entered his office, he surged forward and pressed her back on the close door as his mouth attacked hers, his hands fumbling with the lock.

He didn’t waste time on nudging her legs apart with his knee as he pressed his already hard cock on the heat that was emanating from her core. His mouth was still devouring hers as his hands started to undo the buttons of her blouse, and pulling down the cup of her bra, at the same time that he lifted her up, her skirt instantly riding upwards and dragged her towards his desk.

She was sitting on the edge of his desk his teeth nibbling her pink hard nub, her hand scratching and tugging his hair. When his mouth trailed back upwards, she lowered her hands between them, as she fumbled with his belt buckle as she tried to undo his pants so she could access the goods.

“Oh fuck…” She exclaimed when he started nipping at the skin under her ear. “We need to stop doing this, we are going to get caught.” She managed to say to him, while his hand pushed her panties aside roughly his other hand on his cock as he aligned himself to her soaked slit. He pushed forward, groaning as she enveloped him, squeezing him slowly, which made her gasp at the welcomed intrusion.

“Why stop, when we are both enjoying this way too much.” His voice was thick with arousal, which made her even more aroused if that was even possible. He was right, she did enjoy sneaking around for them to succumb to this carnal pleasures that they were both too addicted.

Two weeks after she started her internship he had came on to her, and she didn’t mind one bit since she couldn’t stop thinking about her new boss the second she had laid her eyes on him. They had been doing this for the past month, and she knew that it was not professional at all to fraternize with her boss, especially when she was only an intern, if the school were to get a word of this she would get in deep trouble.

But for now, she could only enjoy how he felt inside her, stretching her out with his big cock, thrusting into her in a maddening pace, angling his hips so he was hitting the spot that made he see stars, until it blinded her with the sheer light.

“God you feel amazing, I could never get tired of that sweet cunny of yours.” He said to her as he grunted.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders, as she needed something to hold on to desperately when he pushed back one of her legs, making him go deeper. She groaned at the new angle, and moved the back of her hand to her mouth, biting her skin so it would stifle the sounds of pleasure that were coming out of her mouth.

When his hand went to circle her clit, Emma’s eyes rolled back as her orgasm hit her hard, her walls clenching around his shaft, making him come inside her. He pushed his hips once more before stilling on top of her, seeking her lips one more time.

He pulled himself out, and cleaned himself and let her come down from his desk, as she buttoned her blouse. Killian was buckling up his belt when he finally met her worried stare. He knew what she was thinking, the unethical actions they kept on committing.

Walking towards her, he took her in his arms and hugged her as he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“We’ll figure something out love. You are too great for me to just let go of you.” He whispered reassuringly. She looked back at him and smiled. He’s right, he’s way too amazing to let him go.

 

 


	9. Meeting at a masquerade ball AU

Getting out of the taxi, Emma felt suddenly overdress as she walked along the sidewalk, people turning their heads around as she passed by them, until she reached the hotel in which they were holding a charity event. The cause of the charity was something that Emma held very close to the heart. They were raising money to increase the quality and resources of the foster care system, something that Emma knew too well being an orphan.

Walking at the sound of her high heels hitting the floor, she finally reached the reception hall in which the masquerade ball was held. Entering the hall, her mouth fell open seeing the how many people were there, wearing a big variety of gowns and colors, everyone wearing some amazingly detailed mask. The waiters even wore small simple mask as they walked around holding a silver tray filled with champagne flutes.

Emma was happy that she had decided to rent a gown instead of just wearing a simple dress, seeing how the amount of trouble the guest went through. She had decided to wear a strapless gown made of feathers; the top was covering her chest with black feathers and from the waist down the skirt of the dress was covered with white feathers. She had completed the look with a pair of silk gloves that reached her elbows, and a silver mask with two big feathers, one white and one black, on the right side of it. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, a small pair of black earrings and she decided to leave her neckline free.

As she walked around the room with a champagne glass in her hand and her clutch in the other and she found the bar and some small banners a lot of different labels of rum displayed and she couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

“Care to share what is so funny Swan?” A lilted voice came from behind her ear, making her jump slightly and turn around to look at the stranger in question.

“Swan?” She asked him wondering how he knew her name, as she inspected him. He was tall and lean, dark hair, his mask black leather mask making his blue eyes so blue that she wondered if such color really existed. He had a stubble covering his cheeks and jaw, and despite having a black leather mask covering half of face she could tell he was handsome. He was wearing a simple classic black tuxedo.

“The gown and mask, I gather that you have decided to dress as a swan.” He explained after taking a sip of his glass, his other hand gesturing at her outfit.

“I might be, what about you?” She asked tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised, an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her champagne with the other hand.

“I’m devilishly handsome.” He smirked down at her, taking a step forward towards as he invaded her personal space.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, not moving an inch when he got closer to her. She lifted her head up and caught his blue eyes roaming her body, paying some attention to her chest. She felt her heart beat faster, as she felt this rush of lust course through her as she inhaled his scent.

“Where are my manners, I’m Killian.” He told her with a husky voice that made her abdomen tighten, and felt this liquid heat rush down south. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly before speaking.

“Nice to meet you Killian.” He chuckled when he saw her resistance to reveal her name.

“And what about you Swan, care to share your name?”

“Mmm, let’s just stick with Swan.” Her voice came more flirtatious and sultry than expected.

His eyes searched her his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, her eyes following the movement and she blushed when he smirked at her, knowing that she was caught gawking at him.His face leaned closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers, and she was convinced that if she tilted her head slightly their lips could touch.

“So tell me, _Swan_ , what brings you here?” Killian asked her as he finally leaned backwards, making the burning heat that had ignited between them go away, a soft cold breeze brush her exposed skin.

“I’m an accountant in charge of the budget that is given to the foster care system. What about you?” They both took a sip of their glass as he eyed her with a small smile.

“You really don’t know who I am do you?” He seemed amused by the fact that she actually didn’t.

“Should I?”

“Perhaps.” He simply answered with a toothy grin. She didn’t know if it was the champagne, the fact that they didn’t really know each other, and the festive ambiance, but Emma had to fight the urge to slap that smile off his face or just kiss him senseless.

Deciding to do something about the tension that had settled deep down in her stomach, she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the reception hall. As she sneaked them out, and brought him into a far corner of an empty and deserted corridor. She left him standing behind her for a second as she made sure that no one went through there. When she decided it was secluded enough she turned around to face him.

“Care to tell me what we are doing here love?” Killian asked as she walked towards him, locking her eyes with his and fell on her knees, her head levelling his crotch. She saw him take a sharp intake of breath as her hand went to fumble with the zipper of his dress pants.

She palmed his half hard cock through the fabric of his boxer, as she slowly worked him up, the other hand teasing the skin under the waistband of his underwear. Releasing his bulge both of her hands went to pull down the fabric and released his silky length, her mouth watering as she saw how gorgeous he was.

She grasped him with one hand, pumping him slowly as the other hand rested on his thigh, helping her keep her position. Leaning her head forward, she darted her tongue out as, stroking his length from base to tip. Swirling her tongue teasingly around his tip, she felt his hand grasp the back of head, wanting to keep her just where she was.

“Fuck Swan, stop teasing.” He begged her his voice a complete wreck, which made her smile proudly, and looked at him as she opened her mouth wide and took half of him, as she swallowed her cheek adding pressure on his cock. Moving her head back and forward, her tongue massaging the underside of his length as she moved.

She let him out of her mouth, and replaced her lips with her hand as she started stroking him at a maddening pace as her other hand cupped his balls through his pants, making his hips jerk at her touch.

His breathing was now quicker and breathier, the only sounds coming out of his mouth was the occasional curse, groans and grunts. She waited for him to be utterly wrecked and almost over the edge before taking him back in her mouth, this time taking him as deep as she could, until he reached the back of her throat.

Killian whimper at her actions, his head hitting the wall behind him while his hand grabbed her bun, and held it tightly as he spurred his seed down her throat. Emma sucked him clean as he came down from his orgasm, and let go of her hair. She released him and tucked him back in his pants, and raised herself up and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth to make sure there wasn’t any trace of what she had done to this stranger.

Looking back at him, she saw his cheeks flushed his eyes heavy with post-coital bliss and felt a pang of embarrassment with the reckless actions. Realising she couldn’t go back to the event without looking at him properly, she turned around and just walked down the corridor with fast steps, well as fast as her gown and shoes will let her.

“Swan!” He yelled back at her, wanting her to turn around but it was too late, since she had already left the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Doing the laundry

Emma was bending down to pick the clothes lying on the floor of Henry’s room, and cursed her son for being so messy. She had asked him to pick up his dirty clothes before leaving for the week at Regina and Robin’s place, and of course he didn’t. She grabbed the clothes and put them in the laundry basket she was carrying and left her teenager’s bedroom and went to look around the apartment to see if there were other things that she could wash.

 

Her tour over, she walked towards the small laundry room in her apartment, glad that her laundro-mat days were now over. She turned on the water and opened the lid of the washing machine and then poured the amount of soap she needed into the hollow space before her.

 

As the water kept filling the machine, Emma started to separate the clothes in three piles: white, color and dark. When the piles were done, she started to pick clothes from the color pile and inserted them in the machine. As she kept grabbing the clothes, Killian entered the laundry room wearing his new pair of leather pants, and nothing else. She felt him place himself behind her and instantly felt his arms wrap around her waist as she straightened herself up.

 

“Good morning love.” Killian greeted her as he pecked her neck softly.

 

“Good morning.” She hummed as she let herself succumb to his tender touch and warmth. His fingers starting to play with hem of her shirt until he grazed the skin of her stomach. Emma’s breath itch when he held her firmly by the waist with one hand, the other making his way through under her yoga pants and into her underwear, the tip of his calloused fingers caressing her soft curls.

 

“Killian…” She whined not sure she wanted him to stop or continue. He hummed into her ear, the vibration making her body quiver with want. His teeth were nibbling on her earlobe while his fingers kept going lower and lower teasing her bundle of nerves lightly.

 

“You’re distracting me.” Her voice came out breathy and she tried to push him away (she didn’t try very hard), but he kept her in place, refusing to let her go.

 

“You’re distracting me as well. I simply came out here to grab a clean shirt, but seeing you bent down like that, makes me want to tear those clothes off and do sinful things to you.” He purred into her neck as he pushed his hips on her backside, and she felt the bulge under his pants.

 

She bit back a moan when he added more pressure on her clit. He slid two fingers through her folds to gather some of the dampness that had gather there and resumed its previous position. He started to move in a circular motion, her wetness making his fingers glide more easily as the pace increased.

 

Emma leaned forward gripping the edge of the washing machine (the lid still open, and she realizes that she still didn’t put all of the clothes in) arching her back when she feels the first signs of her impending release approaching. Just when she’s about to come the warmth of his hand is gone and she groans at the loss of his touch.

 

“Please, I’m so close.” She begs him while his mouth kisses the back of her neck and shoulders blades.

 

“I thought I was distracting you.” Emma can feel him smirk over her shoulder and she doesn’t know if to hit him or turn around and kiss him senseless. She lets out another groan out of her mouth and pushes her ass backwards, rubbing herself on his erection and she hears him gasp which makes her grin, satisfied that she is the one teasing now.

 

She turns around so she can face him, and pulls down her pants and underwear as she steps out of them. Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she pulls him in for a searing kiss. Her hands drop down his chest, caressing his pecs covered with hair, following the path down as she reaches his abs. Her hands finally on his pants, she unzips them and her hand instantly goes for his throbbing shaft, encircling her small hand on his member.

 

“Fuck me Killian. Now.” She orders him as she squeezes him under her touch, the action making his thick eyebrows furrow, his mouth opening to let a moan slip out. Killian opened his eyes, dark with lust, staring intently at her as she shimmies his leather pants down.

 

“Hold on.” He commands her his voice thick with arousal. Emma does as she’s told and pulls her arms backwards holding herself on the machine behind her while his hands goes under her knees, lifting her legs up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. He lifts her up, and drops her down at the edge of the washing machine while Emma reaches down to line his cock to her entrance. Killian pushes his hips forward, the tip making it’s way inside her, slowly stretching her.

 

“Oh yes.” Emma sighs out when he’s fully inside her, one hand leaving her hold on the machine and going to hold herself on his shoulder instead.

 

He kisses her the moment he pulls himself almost completely. Angling his hips, he pushes back with force, hitting the perfect spot inside, which makes her cry out with pleasure.

 

“Right there, don’t stop.” She moans as he keeps up with the fast pace he had set, until he feels her walls clenching around his cock as she comes with a loud moan, her nails marking his flesh. Emma’s body starts to feel numb as she relishes on the aftershocks of her orgasm, and doesn’t notice when Killian pulls her down and turns around, and slips inside her from behind.

 

He resumes the fast and hard pace he had previously set, and grabs a fistful of her hair as he tries to chase down his own climax. Feeling the first signs of his own release his hand goes for her clit, rubbing fast circles wanting her to come with him this time. Her eyes rolls back behind her eyelids when she feels herself come again, at the same time as him, hearing him grunt near her ear.

 

She feels his body go heavy behind her, both panting heavily as they try to get their bearings back. He finally slips himself out, and grabs a clean towel in the basket on the dryer and cleans himself up before throwing the towel in the dirty pile of clothes while she puts her pants back on.

 

“Well, this makes laundry more interesting.” She grins at him before going back to her initial task.

 

“Wait until you do the dishes.” He tells her with a wink and a firm grab of her butt before leaving the laundry room with a clean shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is. I was talking with oncertwice about a picture of Killian, and it lead to the discussion of smut, more specifically bj ones. So here’s a short drabble of that after Killian’s gets his heart back.

Her knees hurt as she knelt down on the asphalt from the alley behind the Granny’s. After Emma managed to get back his heart she felt this urge to show him how much he meant to her. They were heading towards Granny’s to celebrate the defeat of the Snow Queen, but before they could enter, she grabbed him by the lapel of his fitted leather jacket and dragged him in the back alley.

She didn’t give Killian any time to register what was happening and shoved him against the brick wall and dropped to her knees, her hands instantly going to his belt and unbuckling it. Emma heard him hiss when her hands touched the skin under his navel and dropped his pants mid-thigh, his cock already hard.

“Swan, what are you doing?” He panted while her hand gripped him firmly making his hips jerk at the sudden touch.

“Making sure your heart works.” She breathed out quickly, desperate for a taste. Her tongue went to lick the underside of his shaft, humming a bit too loudly. She had wanted to do this for so long now, and after the scare he gave her, their goodbye, his heart being apart from him and almost dying because of it, she decided that now that he was whole again, she needed him. Now.

Her tongue teased his length for a bit before she swirled it around his tip, making him do a noise that was halfway through a groan and a moan. One hand stayed wrapped around him while the other went to grab his hips, to help her hold herself. Killian sighed when her lips finally went to circle his straining arousal, her head moving forward and backwards. She increased the pace and hollowed her cheeks to add a bit of pressure, wanting him to enjoy what she was doing. She also had to make this quick if she didn’t want anyone coming out looking for them, and finding the sheriff of Storybrook pleasuring her hot pirate boyfriend in an alley.

Emma looked up and watched Killian’s wrecked facial expression at what she was doing to him, his eyes rolling back and his head hitting the brick wall softly. She saw his hands at his side struggling on staying still and on grabbing her hair, she could feel it. She released his member, the action making a ‘pop’ as she told him that he could grab her head if he wanted to. She heard him mutter under his breath a ‘bloody hell’ , the desperation in his voice making her smirk before returning to her task.

Her hand pumped him at a steady pace while her tongue swivelled around his tip, tasting his pre-cum, before taking him deep in her mouth again. She loved the feeling it procured her having him like this, finally touching him this way and making him tremble with want under her touch. His chest started to heave frantically and she could hear the quick intake of air coming in and out of his lungs. His hips suddenly thrusted forward, and stilled as she felt him come into her mouth, a hoarse moan escaping his parted lips.

Emma sucked him dry and hummed as she did so, and tucked him back into his pants when she finished. Killian was still trying to regain control over his limbs as she lifted herself up. She crushed her lips on his, a hand resting on the left side of his chest, thrilled on feeling the steady and loud beat of his heart, finally laying in it’s right place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for hookskraken for my Hookersnetwork Secret Santa, I hope you all like it! Merry Christmas everyone!

She was tired and the only thing that she was looking forward tonight is to get home, watch TV and then pass out on her couch. Emma just finished her last assignment of her finals and she was exhausted beyond belief after spending the last two weeks buried in her books.

She entered her two-bedroom apartment that she was sharing with Regina and tossed her bag the moment she stepped inside and made a beeline towards her couch and collapsed on the soft cushions. The feeling of freedom still hadn't sunk in, and she could still feel her shoulders tense from her last couple of weeks, and she wished she still had some alcohol lying around to help her ease up. But that would be later, now she was relishing on the fact that she was home and had nothing and no one to pressure her.

Her roommate arrived not long after with a couple of grocery bags, as she flipped her head back to try to sway her hair on the otther side so they weren't distracting her. She dropped the bags on the counter, not too delicately, and lifted her head and saw Emma sitting, well more sprawled, on the couch as she watched TV.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked her, clearly not expecting to have stumbled on her, and clearly not pleased.

"What do you mean? This is my apartment too, you know." Emma replied as she grabbed the remote to change the channel. Regina walked over to where she was and went to stand in front of her with her arms crossed and casting the always severe look that molded her traits.

"Didn't you finish your finals today?"

"I did."

"Aren't you going to go out and celebrate with all the other headless college students that binge drink at the end of the semester?"

"No. I'd rather celebrate here in my sweatpants while watching awful television and fall asleep."

"Well you can't be here." Regina said to her finally saying what she had been meaning to tell her from the moment she set her eyes on her blonde roommate.

"Why not?"

"Robin is coming over, and we had a special night planned. I had assumed that you weren't going to be here."

"Well, you shouldn't assume. Don't worry, I'll stay in my room and you won't even notice I'm here, I mean I will probably be sleeping." She got up from the couch and went to make herself something to eat.

A couple of hours later, she was confined to her room while Robin and Regina had their date in the living room. She could hear Regina laugh wholeheartedly at Robin's story and it made her smile. Her roommate wasn't necessarily the most approachable person, and Emma was glad to see her happy. Two years ago when she moved into this appartment, the brunette was desperate for a roommate, but didn't want to have one, but that's what money problems did to you.

Their relationship started a bit rocky, Regina always telling her what to do and what not to do, which drove Emma crazy. The fact that she didn't let herself pushed around made her roommate quite angry and they often got into fights. But, ever since Robin came into her life, she changed _drastically,_ she was still the controlling bitch she has always been, but she was actually now more approachable and actually fun. That's what confirmed Emma's theory that she just needed to get laid.

Besides the rough relationship she had with Regina, Emma really liked her apartment and if she dared admit it, she liked more her next door neighbor, Killian.

Apparently, she didn't get to meet people under very pleasant circumstances seing that the first she met him she actually went storming to his door, fist pounding on his door so he would turned the sound of his amp way down.

His mouth was on her neck, kissing and bitting the skin as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, meeting the movement of her hips. Emma lost control of herself when he added his thumb, drawing circles on her clit, adding another intense and pleasurable sensation. Her head shot backwards, her mouth parting as an inaudible moan left her lips, her orgasm going through her in waves.

Her body was still humming when she managed to look back at him, his eyes now dark with lust, as he licked her arousal off his fingers, the action turning her on even more, if that was possible.

"Fuck." Emma let out without noticing as he took out his long fingers from his lips, a smirk curving the line of his mouth.

"We'll get to it. Up." His voice was hoarse and deep, if she could describe sex as a voice, it would be just that. She did as he says without even processing the action, her limbs following his commands. The moment that she was standing next to the couch, he grabbed her comforter and sprawled it on his wooden floor.

Killian took her by the hand and pulled her to him, their bodies pressed together as he devoured her lips. His hands went to tug on her clothes, as she did the same with him. In no time they were both naked, Emma's body shivering with anticipation when she felt his hard length brush her abdomen.

"Lay down." Her eyes stayed glued on him as she did as he demanded, until her sight got distracted by what he was packing. She always knew that he was well endowed, with the small glimpse that his tight boxers gave her.

She licked her lips hungrily when he lay down on top of her, mouth leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on her chest. Her back arched when his tongue caressed one of her hard nipples after biting at the nub. Her other breast was under the spell of his hand that pinched and caressed her skin.

The attention brought to her chest increased the pressure and the need in her lower abdomen and Emma just knew that she was dripping down her thighs. Emma was so caught up on what he was doing that she didn't notice his mouth had left her chest and was now kissing her stomach, going further south.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long now, Swan. Ever since you came knocking on my door with those tiny little shorts of yours." His breath hovered over her heat as he lifted his gaze up to meet hers.

She felt a jolt of desire course through her when she saw the hungry gaze her casted her. His tongue went to caress his bottom lip, his eyes never tearing from hers, and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her wet folds, humming at the same time.

A whimper escaped her parted lips, her breathing getting heavier and heavier as he finally started to lap at her folds hungrily, occasionally circling his tongue on her bundle of nerve, making her more and more desperate for him.

Her fingers were on his head to keep him just where he was, wanting to come while his tongue pleasured her. His calloused fingers went to nudge her entrance again, moaning way too loudly as she welcomed the intrusion. She cursed herself afterwards when she looked down and saw that his eyes were fixed on her, enjoying the show of her being lost in her upcoming orgasm.

"You look gorgeous like this, Emma. So wanton and desperate for me to make you come again. Tell me, have you ever thought about me eating your cunt like this?"

The gruff tone in his voice didn't help with the dirty things he said to her. She only managed to mutter a jumble of words that were suppose to mean 'yes' when he sucked one more time on her clit while his fingers worked their magic and suddenly felt her body shatter under the intensity of her climax.

Her body went limp as she let her release wash over her, passing a hand over her hair trying to regain her senses. She shortly noticed that Killian had gotten up, and heard a the sound of a drawer opening in the darkness of the room. Seconds later, he reappeared as the soft light of the television shed some light on his naked body, his erect cock seeking attention.

Before her mind could process anything, she was on her knees and wrapped her lips around him, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth as she swirled her tongue around his tip. His hand went to grasp her hair, more to ground himself than to guide her. He groaned when she took him deeper, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Emma. You need to stop." He whimpered as his hand released her hair and cupped her cheek. She circled her hand around him as she leaned back, her hand pumping him.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She drawled out seductively, her grip tightening around his shaft making his hips jerk a bit, a loud hiss coming out of his lips.

"A bit too much, love. And I would prefer being buried inside that tight cunt of yours when I come." With those words, Emma released the grasp she had on him, and leaned back on the quilt that was on the floor, her eyes following his movements as he rolled down the condom he previously went to fetch. She swallowed loudly when she saw him touching himself while his eyes were devouring her.

"Touch yourself."

Emma did has he said, her hand trailing down her stomach, her fingers grazing her damp curls, moaning when she finally touched her already sensible nub.

She parted her legs further when he made a move to settle himself between them, his strong hands still lazily stroking his member. His other hand went to grab a cushion from his couch and told her to raise her hips so he could lay it under her buttocks. When she was finally in place, he nudge her entrance.

They were both already panting when he pushed himself into her, slowly stretching her, his hands holding her hips. Killian waited a moment when he was finally fully buried in her, locking their eyes together waiting for her approval. He stayed seated and grab her legs so they could circle his waist and gradually started to thrust his cock in and out of her, slowly picking up the pace. The familiar tension started to build low in her abdomen, her hands going to grab her comforter as she desperately needed something to hold on to. Killian suddenly grabbed her legs and lifted them up, her calves on each side of his head, resting on his shoulders.

The change in position caused another set of delightful sensations as she felt his length move through her, making him reach that special spot within her and making her tighter for him.

"Fuck, Emma. You feel so bloody amazing. I have spent these last two years wanting to fuck you in so many different ways, you have no idea. Haunting my dreams and my thoughts daily. With those gorgeous legs of yours." His mouth went to kiss her ankle as he kept his brutal pace while his hand went to where they were joined and rubbed her clit.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" She screamed as he reached a spot deep inside her.

It only took seconds for her to reach that bliss. Killian helped her ride out her release before finally joining her, a mix of curses and groans came along as his hips stilled. He released her legs and fell forward, holding himself up on his forearms so as to not crush her, his mouth peppering her neck with light kisses.

Emma's legs went to curl around his waist again to keep him there, and pulled his face up to kiss him. It was lazy and sloppy, but she enjoyed every second of it, finally taking the time to enjoy the taste of his lips.

He had greeted her with only his sweatpants on, exposing his bare chest to her as she confronted him on the inappropriate loudness of his guitar. He had looked at her with a lopsided grin and teasing eyes as she got madder since he was obviously didn't take her seriously, and added fuel to the fire when he slipped an inappropriate innuendo. Needless to say, that she hated him.

At first.

It was two years later, and they were now good friends, despite their first encounter. Emma often went to his place or him to hers, and shared a drink as they talked about her studies, his music, work, the girls he was seeing, or the very seldom guys she might be seeing.

She sometimes went to visit him at the bar where he worked and sometimes played with his bandmates, which was how Regina met Robin. She appreciated the friendship she had developped with Killian, since there was aboslutely no bullshit between them, he was real with her and same from her, he understood her well and didn't push further when there was no need to, and he called her on her issues.

The problem with them was that he was attractive, too handsome for his own good and that drove Emma crazy. It wasn't that she was in love with him, that would be absurd, since Emma Swan didn't do love, but she had this sort of crush on him, mainly being sexual.

She had a feeling that if she was to make a move on him, he would reject her by telling her that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, since she knew how much their friendship meant to him, he didn't have friends that were girls. Instead she channeled that unresolved sexual tension and slept with random guys she met at his bar, and think of him during the night. No harm in that, and their friendship would still be intact. That was the mantra she kept telling herself.

Emma was slowly drifting to sleep on her bed when she heard the door of Regina's room close followed by two set of footsteps. She really hoped that this time they were going to be a bit more considerate of her presence and be a bit civilized when it came to noise, because the only she wanted was peaceful night of sleep.

An hour later she woke up to the noise of banging on the wall she shared with Regina, and cursed under her breath at the realization that they weren't going to be quiet, again.

Deciding that she didn't want to be there for that, she took her comforter and pillow and walked out of her appartment in her tank top and tiny shorts and knocked on Killian's door. He opened seconds later, in his boxer brief and T-shirt only, her eyes hovering his body and lingering a bit too much on his package, luckily for her, he was still half-asleep to notice anything. He rubbed his eyes as he realized that it was her standing there when her comforter.

"Swan, is something wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you, Killian, but do you mind if I crash here tonight?" She asked with a small pout. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, a tired smile curving his lips.

"Let me guess, Robin is over?" She nodded tiredly at him, as he deep chuckle vibrate out of him as he opened the door wider for her to come in.

Emma entered his appartment, his scent invading her senses as she made a beeline towards his couch as Killian walked back to his bed that was on the other side of the room. She placed her pillow at one end of his couch and let herself fall on it as she covered herself with her quilt.

"You sure you don't want the bed? You'll be a bit more comfortable you know." Killian's voice reverberate throughout his appartment.

"For the hundreth time, I'm fine on the couch. Stop pretending to be a gentlemen and go back to sleep."

"I'm not pretending, I am a gentlemen love." She could almost his smirk as he replied to her, which made her smile.

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep." He snorted at her come back, and the apparment went silent as she tried to find sleep once again.

It wasn't the first time she had done this, crawling out of her bed with her things and asked him to stay over. The first time it happened after a nasty fight with her roommate, the time after that was because she passed out on his couch, and lately it was a regular occurrene when Robin stayed over.

Emma shifted position a couple of times, and sighed after she tried readjusting her position on the couch for what felt like an hour. She finally sat down on the couch, and made herself comfortable as she grabbed the remote and opened the TV and found a channel where they were showing some old reruns of _The Simpsons_.

Sheets rustled from afar and seconds later Killian came to join her on the couch. He settled himself under her blanket, his naked leg brushing hers as she felt her skin burn at the contact. The whole apartment was dark, the only light coming from the television, barely shedding a light on them.

"Can't sleep either?" She managed to ask him, turning her head to the side to look at him.

"Not for lack of trying."

"I'm sorry to have woke you up."

"No worries, Swan. I'm getting quite used to you being desperate for my presence." Her hand flew automatically to hit him on the chest, and saw the smirk he wore.

"Jerk."

"And you love it." He quipped back as they both turned their eyes on the television, but not really listening to the show, both being still half asleep.

"You finished your semester today, didn't you?"

"I did. I'm more than happy that it's over. The stress of the finals was getting to me. I still can't believe it's over for the next few months. I feel like there's something that I need to do, an assigment that I forgot or something. I still feel very tense." Emma explained to him as she felt the muscles of her shoulders tighten at the thought of school work.

"Well, you know there is one thing that can help you relieve some of that tension."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" She asked him teasingly, and she could swear that even in the poorly-lit room she could see his cheeks go red.

"Well, either get drunk, or sex. Or both."

Her cheeks flushed at his comment. Granted, that would be quite the way to relax after these intense months. She knew that he meant with a random guy, but he was the only one that came to mind. "You want me to get drunk and have sex with you? Is that what you are telling me?"

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could filter the thought and it was now her turn to have her cheeks turn crimson.

"I...uh...well." He paused and swallowed, Emma noticing how his Adam's apple moved, her walls instantly clenching. "I didn't mean necessarily with me."

"But you did at one point think about it?" Her words came out barely above a whisper, and was surprised to see that Killian actually did hear her words.

"Yes." He breathed out his answer, and they both could feel the tension between them increase significantly, both of their breathing getting heavier.

Emma wanted more than nothing to kiss him senseless and have him in all the possible ways she had already thought and dreamt about, but there was still something keeping her from doing so.

When she saw that he was about to say something, she knew she had to do something now before Killian said something to ruin their possible chance to finally do something about their unresolved sexual tension. She moved under her quilt and straddled him, her hands cupping his face, crashing their lips together. Killian matched her fervent kiss as his grip on her hips moved to caress her back under the fabric of her top.

The heat of his kiss made her body burn and she felt as if she could lose control any minute now, and damn they were only kissing.

Rolling her hips above him, she felt the hard bulge pressing into her, the sensation making her eyes roll back and wanting more. Her fingers went to rake over his scalp, deepening the kiss as she tilted her head to the side, her tongue caressing his bottom lip after nibbling at it. She pushed down and swayed her hips on him while Killian met her fervor as he pushed his hips up a bit, making them both moan.

His hands ran over the skin of her hips and moved it to caress her stomach, moving down until he reached the waistband of her shorts. His fingers pushed the fabric aside so he could cup her sex. A long finger caressed her folds gathering the wetness that had settled there, Killian groaned into their kiss when he felt how aroused she was. Emma broke the kiss when he slid two fingers inside her, curved just at the right place, stimulating the most sensitive parts of her.

After they broke the kiss, Killian leaned back to take a better look at her, his fingers pushing back a damp strand of her hair, his eyes never leaving her. Emma felt herself blush under the intense stare he gave her, which was a bit weird after what they have been doing for the past hour.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed out, the lines of his face softening as he told her the compliment.

"You don't need to say that, you already got in my pants."

They stayed silent for a bit, as she tried to avoid his eyes which were now searching hers. The tension being too much to her, she pushed him back so she could sit and grabbed her clothes which were laying not too far away.

"I meant everything I said earlier."

She finished putting her top and shorts on and stood in front of him, where he was still sitting naked on her quilt. He finally stood up and took her hands in his large ones as he stood before her in a very vulnerable position. She looked up to meet his eyes and sighed.

"It's not only about sex. I mean, the first time I saw you, angry and feisty and all, I was very attracted to you, and, yes, I wanted to bed you. But I got to know you with time, and I like you more than that. A lot more." His hand went to cradle her neck, as she took a deep breath, taking in his words.

"Really?" The word came out small and unsure, which he responded with a nod and small smile to which she returned.

Their lips meet once more, pouring out every unsaid emotion they felt for each other until they finally made it to his bed. They inevitably went for another round, and another until they fell asleep on his bed.

The next morning, Emma woke up pressed to a very warm body, a strong hand caressing her stomach as he laid soft kisses on her neck. She hummed at the pleasant sensation and turned her head around so she could kiss Killian.

"Good morning, love."

" 'Morning." Emma rolled onto her back as he placed himself on top of her between her legs. Her eyes widen when she felt his hard length pressed on her, a shot of liquid fire coursing down her center.

"Someone is quite eager this morning."

He smirked at her teasing comment and leaned in and kissed her chastily. "You have no idea. I can't seem to get enough of you." He thrusted his hips forward, his cock gliding over her already wet slit, his eyebrows raising a bit surprised to find her already ready for him.

"And apparently I'm not the only one."

"Shut up and fuck me." She crashed her lips on his, as she felt his cock twitch between her parted legs. His hand went between their pressed bodies and lined himself up.

"If the lady insists." With that said, he pushed his hips fully inside her, both moaning at the act. Her hands were resting on his shoulder blade as he moved above her at fast pace, her fingers digging into his flesh. Without notice, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, hands on each side of his head.

She raised her hips as she started to ride him, her breasts bouncing and hovering over his mouth. Too tempted to stay still, he latched his mouth to one of her nipples, nibbling the rosy nub while his hand massaged the other.

He raised his hips to match her thrusts and it was only a matter of time before they both unraveled.

Emma felt sore in all the right places and was completely spent. With last night activities and this morning, she really felt tired and sated.

"Well, I've got to say you really helped me relieve that tension."

Killian chuckled at her comment as they both turned to their side, hands softly caressing each other. "That's good. I'm going to need to thank Regina and Robin for that."

Her eyebrows knitted together, confused with as to how the other two fit in.

"For him coming over your appartment, which for the last couple of months has you coming to crash at my place." A lopsided grin adorned his handsome face, one that she had a hard time resisting.

"Yeah, about that. Do you want to help me exactrevenge on Regina for making me leave the appartment everytime her boyfriend came over?"

"Well, I don't know. If anything I should thank the lass. It got you here." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Whatever. I think you might like what I have in mind."

"Oh, now you've got me intrigued. Care to share that plan of yours?" He drawled out as he brought her closer to him.

"What do you say we have lots of loud sex in my bedroom tonight?"

A playful glint passed through his eyes, as his hand went to squeeze her backside, making her yelp in surprise, followed by a laugh.

"I'll be more than happy to help you on that mission Swan." He pressed his lips on hers to seal the deal, as she felt him hard on her hips.

"Easy there, Tiger. It's not that I don't want to, but I think I may need some time to recover and eat something to refill my energy."

Killian hummed his understanding and they finally both decided to get up and have some breakfast, at one in the afternoon.

Later that night, Killian went to visit Emma at her place while Regina was trying to spend a quiet night at home, which was quickly ruined by her roommate's very loud activities.

It didn't take long for her to call her boyfriend and ask him if she could crash it his place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT! When a New Year's Eve CS kiss at granny's gets hot and heavy real quick and they only make it to the hall

She should have known that her New Year’s eve kiss with Killian couldn’t be a small and chaste one. It had started that way, but when her pirate slipped his tongue between her parted lips, his good hand resting on the small of her back pulling her in close until their chest were pressed, she was a goner. If it weren’t because Granny’s was packed with all of it’s citizen’s and her family, she would have done him right there.

The minutes that followed Emma could still feel her insides tingling from their midnight kiss (more like midnight make-out), that she couldn’t resist the urge of dragging him to the back where there stairs would lead them to his room.

Just a quick one to start the year.

 

Emma’s back was leaning against the wall in the corridor where his room was just few feet away, but she couldn’t even have the will to get them moving with the things he was doing to her. Hands caressing her thigh under her dress (how glad was she that she decided to wear a dress tonight), as hiked her leg around his waist, rolling his hips on her center. Her hands were grasping a fistful of his hair, his mouth on her neck, marking her.

“Killian.” She moaned as he dropped her leg long enough so that he could push her panties down, and then spun her around so was facing the wall. “Your room is just around corner.” She panted as she heard his hand fumble with his pants and then felt the tip of his cock nudging her slit.

“I know but I can’t wait Swan. I need you. Now.” She was about to tell him than anyone could barge in the hallway and see them, but that thought was thrown out the window the moment he thrusted inside her, making her mewl.

“But you’ll have to quiet, love.” He didn’t waste any time on setting a fast pace, his hook resting on her hips, fingers drawing circle on her clit, wanting her to come as quick as possible since they both didn’t want to get caught.

Emma felt her climax build quickly as he kept pounding her restlessly, his teeth nibbling her earlobe. She had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming, as she felt herself tumbling over the edge. Killian’s movements started to get erratic as he groaned into her ear, spilling his seed into her heat.

They both panted loudly as they tried to calm their breathing. She turned around to face him, and pulled back her underwear, as her back rested on the wall. Killian did the same with his pants, and then kissed her sweetly.

“That’s a good way to start the new year.” Emma chuckled at his comment while his fingers went to push back a loose strand of hair.

 _  
_“It is. We’re doing this again later, in your room so I can take my time with you.” She kissed one last time and walked over to the stairs so she could join the party. Killian groaned as he followed her, making Emma grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nikko437 asked:
> 
> PROMPT: emma finally let's killian use the cuffs on her.

Her arms were already tense, her wrists being bound to the iron bars of her headboard for a while now. She kept pressing her thighs together so she could relieve some tension while Killian’s mouth was kissing every little inch of her naked body. Emma groaned when he avoided once againg her scorching heat, that was probably dripping now with all the teasing that he was putting her through.

“Killian, more. I need more.” She panted desperately when he playfully bit her inner thigh.

“Not yet love.” The husky sound of his voice making her squirm under him.

She was getting frustrated, she just needed any kind of relief down there. She tugged on the handcuffs that Killian had stolen from her while she was in the shower, making the bastard chuckle at her desperation. His head levelled hers, his mouth crashing with hers, his teeth nibbling her bottom lip as his tongue then soothed the swollen skin. His fingers grazed her inner thigh, while his mouth latched on one of her breast.

“Are you wet for me Emma?” He asked not even waiting for her answer as he finally touched her hot heat, parting her folds slightly as his fingertips gathered her juices, an embarassingly low moan escaping her lips as he did so.

“Such a wanton princess, desperate for a pirate to ravish her.” With that said, his lips kissed a trail south until he joined his hand. He licked the lenght of her slit, making her instantly roll her hips on his face, wanting more and more.

“Yes. Oh Killian, I need more.” She mewled, and she could practically feel his smirk. His tongue went to tease and circle her clit as he inserted two long fingers inside her, curling them just right, massaging that spot that made her lose control.

More than ever she wanted to regain control over her arms, so she could grasp a fistful of his hair, so she could keep him there. Her back arched, fingers curling the iron bars, her knuckles turned white as she felt the first signs her orgasms simmer through her. She rolled her hips as best as she could, making the handcuffs rattled on the headboard while Killian increased the pace, whispering words of encouragement. Her upper body jerked forward as she tumbled over the edge as she kept repeating his name over and over. Killian slowed the pace as he helped her ride through her high. Emma’s breath was ragged making her chest heave. Killian hovered above her, leaning his head down for a kiss, making her taste herself.

“Uncuff me. Please. I need to touch you.” She begged as grasped his cock, teasing her entrance.

“Later love. I’m still not through having you at my mercy.” He replied to her with a sly grin.

 _  
_Emma let out a defeated sigh. He was going to pay later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skypeopleandswans asked:
> 
> Are you still accepting smut prompts? if so, could you write something where they were outside in the cold all day and go inside to warm up? But like, hands and feet and that are freezing cold? (Sorry, I suck at prompts)

It was the first snowstorm Storybrooke had since the departure of the ladies of Arendelle. Emma had taken the occasion to show Killian what people did here when it snowed. That is how they had spent the day, with her family building a snowman, followed by Henry throwing a snowball at her pirate which resulted in a full on snow fight. After that long day in the cold, Emma was walking back to her new apartment with Killian, clothes completely soaked, while Henry decided to go back home with Regina, not wanting her to be alone.

The moment they entered her warm apartment, Emma went to get the fireplace ready, while Killian changed from his wet leather clothes (seriously couldn’t he get something warmer?), so they could warm up a bit faster. She then went to get rid of her wet clothes and changed into something a bit more comfortable, sweatpants, hoodie and big warm socks.

It didn’t take long for both of them to be sitting in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in their hands. Emma was staring at the fire, hypnotize with the way the flames danced and cracking sounds that came from it. A shiver ran down her spine as she held her mug tightly not wanting to spill any of it’s content on the rug they were sitting on.

“Still cold love?” Killian asked concerned dropping his mug on the coffee table next to him, and then went to place himself behind her so she would be settled between his, arms circling her waist, Emma humming as she felt his warmth envelop her.

 

“How can you  not? You’ve been wearing practically nothing all day.” She asked him as she leaned her head back as it rested on his shoulder, her eyes closing when his fingers started to caress her forehead.

“If I were wearing pratically nothing darling, we wouldn’t have left this place to start with.” He whispered in her ear, his mouth then pressing a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. Emma felt her muscle loosen at his touch, licking her lips slowly when his hand went under her shirt to caress the skin of her stomach.

“You’re that confident that you have that affect on me don’t you?” Her head left the comfort of his shoulder and turned it around so could take a glimpse at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m that confident because I know.” A lopsided grin appereared on his smug face, which made her roll her eyes as she laughed lightly at his own confidence. She couldn’t blame, she did have really low self-control when it came to him.

“So what would we have done if we hadn’t gone out today?” A different kind of shiver coursed through her body when the hand under her shirt trailed upwards and firmly grasped her breast, as he twisted her nipple with his thumb and index. Her mouth parted, inhaling as his mouth trailed from her neck to her ear as Killian whispered into her ear, that it would have been ‘ _something like this_ ’, as he then nibbled her earlobe.

Her chest started heaving when he went to massage her other breast before his hand trailed back down burying itself in her underwear. Two fingers traced the length of her slit, feeling the liquid heat emanating from her, moistening his fingertips so they would glide easily over her bundle of nerve. Emma’s eyes rolled back, nails digging in his forearm that was resting on her stomach, while the other went back to curl behind his neck. He increased the pace as the noise escaping her mouth were getting louder.

“That’s it love. Come for me.” Killian encouraged her huskily as he kissed the line of her jaw. Her muscles tighten as she her orgasm washed over in waves, her eyebrows furrowing, mouth forming an ‘O’.

His hand left her core and went to lips as she latched to his fingers tasting herself, as she hummed, making him groan. Emma grabbed her long forgotten cup of cocoa, and went to join Killian’s on the table. She took advantage to then straddle his hips, her hands cupping his cheeks her lips seeking his for a bruising kiss. She quickly started to rip his clothes of his back, as he followed her lead doing the same for her. In no time they were both naked in front of the fireplace, while Emma was sinking on his hard length. She rolled her onto the ball of her feet, hand on his chest as she started to raise her hips up and down.

Emma felt her skin now burning with lust, the heat from the fire adding it to the euphoria she was quickly getting lost in. The sound of their skin slapping, and breathy moans were now mixed to the spluttering of the fireplace. The muscles of her thighs were now getting sore and exhausted from her fast and repeated movements, she finally dropped to her knees as she now swayed her hips on him. Killian’s fingers were drawing fast circles on her clit, as he raised his hips in time with her movements, bringing them both over the edge in no time.

Her upper body fell forward, head resting on his heaving chest, both trying to gather their wits. She felt his body vibrate as a deep chuckle came out of mouth, making her raise her head for a moment, and saw the smug grin he was giving her.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me love.” Once more, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, as she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He was right though, and she wouldn’t have mind to have spent the day like this. Well, now she had the night for it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> HI! I don't know if you are still accepting prompts but if you are could you do one where Emma is having nightmares after she puts Killian's heart back so she transports herself there in her sleep and when they wake up fun times happen?? (sorry if this is awful)

She doesn’t know how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was her nightmare, her very vivid nightmare. She kept having the same recurring dream ever since Killian got his heart back, reliving the moment when Gold held Killian’s heart in his hand and started squeezing it as her pirate fell down to his knees clutching his chest, screaming in pain.

That’s when she usually wakes up.

But tonight, it was different as her subconscious managed to push through and saw Gold succeed as he crushed the very red and glowing heart of her pirate as he let out a sharp cry before falling forward, his body making a loud thump as his arch nemesis rubbed his hand to rid himself of the remains of his heart. Emma let out a scream as she ran up the staircase of the clock tower and reached Killian’s inert body, and held him close to her chest as she felt her own heart break into millions of pieces.

That’s when she woke up, her skin covered with sweat beads, her white camisole damp and loose strands of hair stuck to her forehead. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ribcage, her breathing shallow as she tried to regain her wits and convince herself it was just a dream.

When she finally managed to calm down she noticed that she wasn’t in her room and suddenly felt someone next to her, shifiting position on the bed. She looked to her side and saw Killian. Her eyes inspected the room and noticed that she must have magically transported herself there without noticing. Her emotions were running wild during her nightmare, it wouldn’t be a surprise that without even noticing her instinct went to protect him, be next to him.

Emma grasped the occasion to have him next to her, sleeping soundly and peacefully, and let her hand rest on his chest, above where his heart rests. She let out a shaky sigh of relief when she felt the familiar rythmic thump of his heart. It was only a dream she told herself, but she couldn’t shake the need of being sure that he was really there. The tip of her fingers started to wander accross his bare chest, relishing on the rough sensation of his chest hair. She leaned over him, mouth kissing the left side of his chest, before pepering a trail of kisses across his abdomen.

She noticed his muscles tightening where her lips touched, and slowly releasing when she left the area unattended. Emma needed more, needed to be sure that he was really there and alive even though she had felt and heard the sound of his beating heart.

Her hands went to grab his comforter and pulled it down so she could see him completely, and swallowed hard when she noticed that Killian slept naked. She moved so she could kneel between his parted legs and admired the view of the man who won her heart. Arms to her side, she let her fingertips grazed the skin of each ankle, and let them wander up his legs until they reached his big firm thighs. Her breathing came out ragged as she finally gained the courage to caress his member tenderly.

His cock twitched at her touch, her eyes quickly moving up to his face and was relieved to see him still sleeping. She didn’t want to wake him, not right away, she enjoyed having the time to explore his body without him distracting her with the sinful things that made her insides twist.

Her fingers curled around him as she stroked him gently making grow bigger and harder in her hand. Killian let out a soft and almost inaudible moan, the sound making her even more aroused. She knew she was dripping wet now, the tension between her legs getting more and more painful but she wanted him awake so he could see what he did to her.

Emma leaned in as her breath caressed the silky skin of his shaft before pressing a tentative kiss to the tip of his head while her hand kept stroking him lazily at his base. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue thrust forward as she swirled it around his engorged head. Killian let out a loud whimper when she finally took him in his mouth, finally tasting the saltiness of him.

“Emma.” He breathed out, sounding as if he had ran a marathon.

His hand went to caress her hair, as he let out string of moans and grunts when she took him deeper, one of her hand cupping him, his hips jerking at the action. She finally released him with a loud pop, her mouth kissing it’s way up to him.

“Not that I’m complaining love, but what are doing here?” He managed to ask her, his voice still gruff with sleep mixed with lust. She levelled her head with his as she straddled his hips, and moaning softly when she felt his hard cock pressing on her aching core.

“I needed to make sure you were alright.” She murmurred as she captured his lips with a fervent need to taste him.

Killian instantly responded with passion as he pushed his upper body up so he was in a sitting position, dragging her up with him. She rolled her hips down to meet his while his hands went to bury themselved under the fabric of her top, his strong hands kneading her breasts. They broke the kiss as her head fell backwards, her hair caressing her back as she gripped his shoulders for support.

“Take it off.” She pleaded as he instantly obeyed her and took that the piece of clothing.

The moment her chest was bare, she felt the warmth of his mouth take a perk nipple between his teeth, his tongue soothing the pleasurable sting he left behind. Emma rolled back and got desperate for more. She cupped his cheeks and pulled his head up so she could kiss him hard, nipping at his bottom lip before releasing him and pushing him back on the bed. Killian’s eyes grew dark with lust, clearly aroused on seeing her take control of him.

Emma quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing covering her slick heat, and then resumed her position astride him. She swayed her hips, moaning as she felt his hard cock press on her dripping folds, her bundle of nerves sensitive from lack of attention. When she felt him brush her sensitive pink bead she thought she was going to come right there. Not wanting to waste any more time she pushed hips up and grabbed him as she aligned him to her entrance and slowly sank down on him, her mouth parting open and eyes closing shut when she felt him stretch her the most delicious way.

They both stayed still, enjoying the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way. Emma managed to open her eyes and locked her hazy gaze with his while her hands went to rest on his chest, the beat of his heart pulsing through her. She leaned forward her lips taking his as she started to move above him, as they both let out moans for the other to swallow.

Killian grasped the occasion to roll her over to her back as he started to thrust inside her deep and slowly, each time reaching that spot that made Emma see stars and breathless. He leaned his head back so he could look at her, their eyes locked together as they both reached their climax.

Their lips fused together as he stayed buried inside her, both relishing on the blissful moment they just shared. He reluctantly slipped out of her, and pushed himself on his back as Emma instantly tucked herself under his arm, her hand resting above his heart. She smiled happily, Killian was still here, his heart beating as hard as ever, just for her. She propped herself on her elbow while the hand on his chest hovered before a sharp gold light emerged from her hand envelopping his bare chest.

“What was that?” Killian asked, his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

“It’s a spell to protect you heart. No one, no matter how powerful, can take your heart out.” She explained as she kissed the part his body now protected.

“Thank you.” He told her before curling his hand behind her head as he grasped a fistful of hair and kissed her passionately.

Emma told him about her nightmares and how she ended up in his room, which led them to another round as they took advantage of her appaearing magically in his room. She spent the rest of the night tucked next to him, and for the first time ever, her dreams were free from those dark heavy gray clouds troubling her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous
> 
> Prompt: desperate grinding in clothes in Killian's room. Emma on Killian's lap.
> 
> Apparently I’m in a mood to write some smut. Here’s a little drabble on my take on how that kiss in the hallway at Granny’s should have ended in the mid-season finale!  
>  **Not beta, ignore mistakes or mispell.

The moment that Killian pushed her on the wall in the corridor at Granny’s inn, Emma let herself indulge in this small moment. His room was right around the corner, so she curled her fingers around the lapel of his new leather jacket and dragged him to his room. She led him to the bed the moment they stepped inside and pushed him down so he would sit at the edge of it.

“What are you doing?” Killian asked as she straddled his hips, her fingers caressing his hair before leaning in for a kiss. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, her tongue caressing his bottom lip. His hands were stroking her back as she started to press down her core on his prominent bulge.

“I’m enjoying a quiet moment.” She panted as she continued to move her hips above him, lips latching on his. Emma let out a low moan when she felt his hands under her shirt, kneading her breast, lips and teeth marking the skin between neck and shoulder.

“Oh Killian! Don’t stop!” She gasped when he pushed his hips lightly to meet her aching core. Emma’s movements became erratic with each sway of her hips as she felt the seam of her jeans press her bundle of nerve as Killian erection rubbed over.

“Fuck Emma.” He growled in her ear, his hot breath brushing over the skin of her neck as she writhed above him, his hips bucking as they reached their orgasm. Their foreheads were pressed together as they tried to get their breathing under control.

“Sorry if I ruined your pants.” She told him softly as she leaned back and looked at him. Killian smiled sweetly at her his fingers brushing her hair out of her face.

“Don’t worry love, I bought more than one pair of leather pants.” She smiled at him and kissed him one more time before she reluctantly climbing off his lap.

“I need to get back downstairs and deal with some things. Stay here and rest, I’ll come back later.” She kissed him one more time, and left his room.

Emma couldn’t help herself but think that now she will finally manage to have more of this quiet moments, now that Gold was banished.

She couldn’t wait to come back later to explore more of what she had just witnessed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you take prompts? I would love to read realistic Emma and Killian first time. Talking about protection, being a little weird first, Killian being so horny he can't stand it, Emma being nervous but feeling sexy when he looks at her. Please?

If Emma was sure about something, it was him,  them . Killian had proven her time after time that he wouldn’t go anywhere, as he once told her, he’s a survivor. Not only that, but he loved her and he had managed to show her in many ways, sensing that the words would still be a tad overwhelming for her. She actually didn’t know if the actual words would scare her off like before, when others have tried to tell her, but she had a feeling that coming from him, she wouldn’t be swamped by this crippling fear and need to run. 

 

A few weeks after Elsa and her sister left Storybrooke, she had managed to save up enough money and bought herself a place for her and Henry. Emma had purchased a place near the docks with a nice view of the ocean, knowing that when Killian would eventually move in, he would feel right at home (even though she sensed that no matter where he would live, as long as she was there, he would feel at home). 

 

As of late, Henry spent most of his time with Regina as he kept her company, helping her through her heartbreak. It warmed Emma’s heart seeing how her boy would take care of his adoptive mother, and was proud of him. With Henry spending most of nights out, Killian had taken the habit of spending his evenings with her, making supper and cuddling on the couch as they watched Netflix before he eventually headed back at his room at Granny’s. 

 

Tonight, well, they may have taken a few glasses of wine and their cuddling may have quickly escalated to a full-on make out session. She was on his lap, hands roaming their clothed body, lips red and swollen desperation in their emotions for each other. 

 

Emma's hands were gripping a fistful of his hair, foreheads pressed together, both panting as their hot breath warmed their mouths. His hook was resting on her hip, while his good hand was caressing her back while she swayed her hips over the bulge in his leather pants. Emma let out a strangled moan when the seam of her jeans pressed on her bundle of nerve as her movements started to get erratic. 

 

“Come on love. Let go.” Killian whispered huskily into her ear as she swayed her center over his one last time, her release crushing her. 

 

She leaned forward, her face hiding in the crook of his neck as she tried to regain her composure. Pressing her lips on his damp skin, she leaned back to look at him with a sly grin. 

 

“Well that was something.” She breathed out with a small laugh to which Killian replied with a low growl. 

 

“Killian.” She murmured as he peppered her neck and collarbone with a trail of kisses. “Take me to bed"

 

He looked up at her, surprised, silently asking her if she was sure.Their eyes locked one more time, and noticed how the blue of his eyes were almost gone, replaced by his dilated pupils. Emma pressed her lips softly on his to answer any of his doubts, and got up as her hand grabbed his. He took her in his arms, bridal style, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked them to her bedroom.

 

Killian had never spent the night, even though she often told him he could stay, but he was a gentleman he always reminded her. He wanted to take his time, not wanting to pressure her in jumping some steps in their relationship which she appreciated. But tonight, she wanted him, she was actually desperate for him.

 

Entering the room, she went to open the lamp on her end table, the dim lighting creating an intimate atmosphere. Killian followed her closely, his hand caressing her waist as he nuzzled her neck. Turning around so she could face him, Emma cupped his cheeks as she captured his lips in the process. 

 

The kiss was slow a contrast with what they have been doing not too long ago. They were both trying to remember every little detail that was leading them to this moment, the one where they would cross over that next step in their relationship. 

 

She was nervous and she could tell that he was too, but it was the good kind, the one where anticipation and excitement made the butterflies in her belly swirl incessantly, the one that made every touch burn your skin, wanting more and wondering what was ahead of them.

 

They kept kissing each other, hands caressing each other’s back. Emma broke the kiss, and walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the back of her bed as she then laid back on the bed, her eyes never leaving him. Killian was entranced by her as he followed her on the bed settling himself between her parted legs. He held himself on one forearm while his good hand came to caress the side of her face.

 

“Are you sure you want this Emma?” Killian whispered, his eyes glistening with hope mixed with lust.

 

She swallowed hard seeing his honest and raw emotions coming from only his stare. Emma nodded slowly, as she murmured a soft ‘yes’ against his lips as her fingers curled at the back of his neck.

 

Their kiss quickly found again the pace they had settled for in her living room, frantic, desperate, passionate, always wanting for more. 

 

A moan escaped her lips as his teeth marked the soft skin of her neck, his tongue quickly soothing the tingling he had left behind. His mouth started to trail downwards, mouth covering her covered nipple and biting slightly before continuing his path. His hand and hook were pressed on her hips, and when he finally leveled with her navel, his eyes darted upwards, staring intently at her while he fumbled with the buttons of her pants and shimmying her out of them. 

 

Their movements were clumsy and desperate, both wanting more,  so much more . Once they managed to undress themselves without any major accident (she did get stuck uncomfortably with her shirt as he tried to take it off), their eyes scanned each other with awe, both taking in the sight of the other being completely bare before them. Emma wanted nothing more than to run her hands and her mouth down every inch of his body, exploring each scar, muscle, taking notes of the places that would make him lose his mind, and she could tell that he was doing the same with her. They’ll have time for that later tonight, now she just needed to feel him inside her so she could stop wondering how good he might feel and actually feel it. 

 

Killian gripped her hip with his hand as he kept himself above her with the help of his forearm. He caressed her stomach, going lower until he cupped her sex, fingertips gliding through her slick folds for a brief moment. He then curled his fingers around his length, pumping himself a few times before settling himself at her entrance. Emma’s eyes widen when she saw him ready to push inside her, a wave of panic coursing through her.

 

“Killian wait!” She managed to say with one hand on his chest to stop him. He quickly looked up at her, fear in written in his eyes, afraid that she might have come to her senses and that she couldn’t do this. Her heart squeezed seeing him anxious. Raising her upper body forwards, her hands went to cup his face and kissed him to reassure him.

 

“Don’t worry, I still want this. We just need protection.” She whispered into his ear while one hand curled around his shaft making him moan as the other went to her nightstand and tried to blindingly grab the box of condoms she had bought not too long ago, with Killian in mind. 

 

She reluctantly released the grasp she had on him so she could open the box, Killian eyeing her a bit sceptical with what she was doing. Emma took one of the small square package, and had to restrain a laugh when she saw the way he was looking at her. 

 

“What the bloody hell is that?” He asked as he nodded towards her hands.

 

“That’s a condom.” She tore the foil package and took its content out as his stare grew more curious. “It’s something we use here to prevent diseases and pregnancy. It’s just for now okay? Until we go and see the doctor to get ourselves tested.” She explained briefly as she placed the condom on his tip and rolling it down.

 

“Tested? For what?” He seemed lost and a tad offended which Emma found endearing.

 

“I’ll explain after. Now do you want to take me or should I do the pillage and plundering,  pirate ?” Her seductive tone was enough to make him refocus on what they were previously doing, a smirk now on his face. She settled herself back on the mattress while Killian stroked himself a couple of times before finally aligning himself, as he pushed inside her. 

 

His movements were slow, the action knocking the air out of their lungs as they both relished on the feeling of being united for the first time. Killian pulled out before pushing again, this time, deeper, making her eyes roll back when he finally stretched every last inch of her. Their burning eyes met for a moment, both still not believing that it was actually happening, a small smile curving theirs lips before Killian started to move.

 

Their first time was intense, fast and needless to say, amazing. She didn’t come, but it didn’t take out the fact that it was good,  very good . The emotions she felt for him amplifying every sensations and feelings that ran through her blood.

  
Laying on their backs, skin damped, chests heaving and flushed cheeks, they turned to look at each other with a giddy smile. Emma was quite surprised with Killian’s recovery, as he quickly initiated round two. This time making her see stars as she came (more than once), as they made very good use of that box of condoms sitting on her nightstand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Do you take prompts? If so, Killian and Emma are getting hot and heavy and suddenly Emma reaches for Killian's brace and he freaks out.

Emma enjoyed these moments, _thoroughly_. The ones where she had the apartment all for herself and her pirate, and luckily for her, there have been more of these moments ever since Rumpelstiltskin had been banned from the town.

They still haven’t gone all the way, both not wanting to rush into things and enjoy the journey of exploring their intimacy. She loved how they seem to find this perfect rhythm for themselves, limbs tangled together, fingertips exploring the exposed flesh with greed and how their lips seemed to seek one another incessantly.

His hips rolled down between her parted legs, a whimper slipping out of her lips as the need to have and to be filled started to overwhelmed Emma, slowly losing any of the self control she had been having over the past two weeks. Now, more than ever, she wanted to say ‘ _screw this_ ’ and just take everything. 

At least, Killian had some sense of taking off his leather jacket and vest leaving him only in his pants and navy shirt which gave her a good glimpse of what he was hiding underneath. His lips were on the skin of her neck, nipping and biting the tender flesh knowing that the pirate had the intention of leaving a mark, and to be honest, she would wear it proudly.

She managed to push Killian back and turning him around so he was the one sitting on the couch. Emma didn’t waste time in straddling him, her covered heat now pushing down on the bulge of his leather pants. Her hips swayed in a decisive manner, wanting to feel more. She kept her movements steady, her fingers fumbling with the button of his shirt to access more skin to explore.

Her mouth went to kiss and lick the new exposed skin on his chest, hands wandering down his stomach. Killian’s head fell backwards on the back of the couch, a moan escaping his swollen lips. Her hands stroked his chest as her mouth went to kiss his sharp collarbones while her hands now trailing upwards as she intended on taking his shirt off.

Killian was so lost on what she was doing with her lips and hips that he didn’t notice for a moment that she was going for his brace, as she tried to slid his shirt off his arm. When he did take notice, he woke up from the trance she had put him under and straightened himself his hand stopping her.

Emma looked back at him worried and concerned that it’s something that he didn’t want, that he still wanted to take things slow. When she saw the wrecked look on his face, the one that she came to recognize as the self-pitying look, the one that told her that he still didn’t feel worthy to be at her side, to be included in her life and family, to be considered a hero.

“Hey.” She whispered as she cupped his cheeks, his eyes still fixed on his brace. “Killian, look at me.”

His eyes lingered for a moment on his hook before he managed to look away, his gaze still not on her. She lowered her head so she could meet his blue stare.

“What’s wrong?” She murmured, her thumb prickling as she caressed his cheek. He finally lifted his eyes to meet hers, and she could see the torment behind them.

“I still don’t understand why you would want to be with such a damaged pirate.” The last word came out with such disgust that it made her heart clench.

“Hey, don’t do that. You know that’s not how I see you. You used to be a villain, but that’s not who you are now, you’re a hero, and not only through my eyes but to everyone’s.” She reassured him with a smile but she could see that he wasn’t convinced at her words despite wanting to.

“How can I believe that when I still have this as a reminder of all the horrible things I’ve done.” His hook was now hanging between them. Her fingers curled around the cool steel of his hook, her other hand holding his brace.

“It is a reminder of what you’ve done, but it’s also a reminder of everything you have done to redeem yourself. If you got rid of the hook, it wouldn’t be you, you wouldn’t be whole without it, because it is a part of you and I want every last bit of it.”

Her eyes were open and honest and she hoped, more than ever, that he would see it, that she was being truthful. It was a part of him, and will always be. They all had those part of themselves that they hated. It was harder for him since he had a physical reminder of it, but he needed to understand that it was a part of him and needed to accept it like she did with her magic. He needed to embrace it.

“You do?” His voice was small and unsure, as if he still wondered if she really wanted him.

“I do.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, and tentatively rolled her hips down a gasp leaving both their mouth as she did so. “And can I confess something?”

Killian hummed in response as her lips were now kissing the line of his jaw as she still had a hold of his hook, moving it slowly between her breasts, the tip at the top of her shirt and slowly pushed it lower until a small ripping sound was heard.

“I find that hook weirdly sexy.”

With that confession out in the open, Killian seemed to regain the confidence he lacked a moment ago, and tore her shirt in half making her moan at the action, revealing the lacy bra she wore underneath.

It didn’t take long for him to capture her lips in a frenzied kiss, Killian not holding anything back as his hook was now all over her body, making her arch her back, claw her nails on his skin and toes curl as he made unravel over and over. Needless to say, her clothes were now ripped and scattered across the empty apartment and she didn’t care, not even one bit.


	20. A drink for the hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i’m stuck at this stupid wedding, so please bar tender keep the drinks coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t what happened here, but I couldn’t sleep last night and I saw this post about wedding prompts and thought that one of them was interesting, and I started to write at 5am with only two hours of sleep in my body. Needless to say that my mind went to a M rated place. Please note that this was edit by me, so that means there is bound to be some mistakes (or a lot)…please ignore them.

Her steps instantly led her to the bar at the end of the room. It said in the wedding invitation that there was going to be an open bar and Emma was going to make sure to exploit that offer to its full extent.

Most of the guests had arrived at the reception hall and some of them were already ordering their first round of drinks. Emma found a spot to sidle in and waited for the bartender to finish tending some of the guests that arrived before her. As she waited, her eyes scanned through the room stopping when she caught sight of the newlyweds. She felt her heart squeeze painfully as she saw them rub their noses together with huge grin on their faces, the sight making her feel sick.

“What can I get you love?” The lilted voice behind the counter asked, startling her a bit.

She turned around towards the bartender and was taken aback by him, she obviously didn’t expect him to look this handsome up close. Emma was briefly entranced by the dark haired man with the most sizzling blue eyes she ever had the chance to see. The man raised an eyebrow at her, clearly wondering what was taking her so long to order.

Emma narrowed her eyes on the name tag he was wearing on his dark vest and grabbed her purse as she took her wallet, taking a twenty dollar bill out of it and sliding it to him.

“It’s an open bar, it’s already paid for.” He told her as he slid the bill back to her

“I know, but here’s the thing Killian.” She started as she pointed his name tag. “This is the last place I wanted to be tonight and I’m here to save face so this is your tip for the time being and your job is to keep the drinks coming. We have deal?”

She could see the wheels turning in Killian’s head, as he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, eyes shifting between her and the twenty dollar bill.

“We do.” He took the money and slid it into the small front pocket of his vest. “What does the lady wish to drink?”

“Whiskey.”

-/-

The only time Emma left her spot at the bar was during the supper where she had to move to her assigned table. She looked around the table and noticed that Neal had put her at the ‘losers’ table. Well that’s how she saw it since it was an interesting mixture of people, old friends from college, work, estrange uncle and aunts and then there was her, the ex.

She occasionally found excuses throughout the supper so she could leave the table and walked in direction of the bar, where Killian saw her coming from afar and never missed to have her drink ready when she arrived at her destination. Emma decided she had to made sure to readjust his tip if he kept his wonderful job since she was now tipsy.

The best man and maids of honor speech came shortly after the end of the supper and Emma inwardly groaned as she had to sit through this nonsense hearing about how Neal and Tamara were made to be together, even the word soulmate was thrown in there a couple of times which gave Emma the strong need to hurl.

When the maid of honor started to tear up, she rolled her eyes at the scene and turned herself around not able to watch anymore of that horrid scene. Her eyes landed on Killian who was looking intently at her, an amused grin adorning his features. When he noticed her looking at him, he gestured towards her silently asking what was wrong. Emma discreetly made sure that the newlyweds didn’t see her and pretended to throw up, which made him laugh as he nodded. He raised a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass as he cocked one of his eyebrows up nodding his way. Emma chuckled at his gesture and held her index finger up asking him to wait a minute.

The speeches now over, Emma made her way to the bar as the party was now officially starting, the music now louder and the couples making their way to the dancefloor. The moment she sat on the stool, Killian gave her her drink as he then dropped his hands flat on the counter leaning a bit towards her.

“I see that you enjoyed listening to those wonderful, heartfelt speeches.” He teased her as she shot him a look which only made his smirk go wider.

“Ha ha.” She mocked as she took a swig of her drink.

“So I’ve been pouring you drinks all night and I still don’t know your name.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked flirtatiously, not knowing where that came from. She quickly reasoned that it was all of the alcohol she had in her system and the fact that she felt lonely and that bartender is hot as fuck.

“Perhaps I would.” He drawled out as he flirted back. Their eyes locked for a moment, making her heart race as she asked herself if she should fully embark in this game or if she should just leave, now. After pondering for a moment, she decided that she at least deserved a bit of fun at her ex’s wedding.

“Emma Swan.”

“Tell me Swan, what brings you to this wedding?” Emma smiled at the fact that he decided to use her last name, the way it rolled out of his tongue sending a spark of heat between her legs.

“Well, I was invited.” Killian hummed at her reply as if it was the revelation of the year as he then licked his lips, her eyes following its movement very closely.

“Groom or bride?”

“What?” She asked a bit puzzled.

“Was it the groom or bride who invited you?”

“Oh. The groom, Neal.” Emma spat out. It was the only way she could say his name after the way he ended things.

“Ah. That explains a lot.” She shot him a look, wondering what he meant by that. “I mean the drinking and all.”

“Yeah well, he’s an asshole and seeing him there with the girl he cheated me on for a year without me noticing it and he had the guts to invite me to this.” She downed back her drink and slammed her tumbler on the counter.

Killian grabbed another liquor, which wasn’t whiskey, and grabbed two shot glass in the process. He poured some of the amber liquid in each and handed one to her. He held his glass up and waited for her to do the same, saying ‘cheers’ before downing the drink back, while she did the same.

“Now let’s see if we can turn your evening around, shall we?”

-/-

Her evening did turn out for the best when an hour later Killian’s shift ended, and asked her if she wanted nightcap at his place. They both knew what that really meant and she was all for it. He was hot and she was horny, and she was desperate for a good time after attending that wedding. Well, she did enjoyed her time with Killian throughout the evening but now she was tipsy and was feeling good, the only thing she wanted was more.

His apartment wasn’t that far from the reception hall and it didn’t take much time for them to get there. The moment they entered his apartment, their lips seeked each other for a frenzied kiss, hands roaming each others body desperate to feel some skin. Killian quickly pressed on the nearest wall, his thigh pressing between her aching core as she moaned into his mouth.

Their clothes were mostly discarded as they were now only left in their underwears, the heat between them growing hotter and hotter with the friction of their skin. Emma managed rolled her hips down on him, the pressure on her clothed core a small and frustrating relief of what she really wanted. She pushed him back a little so she had enough space to bury her hand inside of his boxer brief as she felt him hard and heavy in her palm.

Killian whimpered at her touch, his forehead pressed on hers, panting as she kept stroking him quite eagerly. After a moment, he seemed to find the strength to push her hand out of his underwear and tugged down the cups of her bra in one swift movement, tongue and teeth on her nipples making her writhe under his touch. His hands caressed her curves as his mouth kept working on her, pushing down her panties as far as he could.

He detached his lips from her rosy nipples and stood back as he pushed down his boxer, his cock springing free, the view making her clench her walls together. She stepped out of her underwear and attacked his lips as she felt the desperation inside build higher and higher as he grabbed a condom out of his pants. Killian pushed her back on the wall, spreading her legs as his hands slid at the back of her thighs and pulled her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his the tip of him rub her soaked slit, a small moan escaping her lips.

He kissed her steady and strong as he lined himself and slowly pushed inside her, the action making her body light up, her eyes rolling back as he stretched good.

“Oh God, yes.” She breathed out when he was fully seated inside her, both panting as they took a moment to regain some of lucidity.

“That’s what you wanted?” He whispered in her ear as he took nipped at her earlobe.

“No, I want you to fuck me. Now.” Their eyes locked together, heavy lids, pupils dilated with lust as she noticed his jaw clenching.

“As you wish.” With that said, he pinned her to the wall as he grabbed both her wrists and held them together with one hand as he started to thrust in and out of her at a maddening pace.

Killian swallowed her moans and whimpers as he pushed her over the edge until she finally fell over. He quickly followed her in that blinding bliss as he slowed the erratic movements of hips until he stilled.

They remained in their uncomfortable position for a little while as they both tried to regain their breath. He kept her legs wrapped around his waist and moved her to his bed as he gently deposited her on the comforter. Emma sprawled herself on the bed as she still tried to figure out how she ended up there.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Killian came with damp cloth and cleaned her before throwing it in the clothes hamper. He crawled up next to her as he pulled the cover over them and snaked his arms around her waist. All of what was happening signaled the alarm in her head, but was damn tired of everything at the moment to actually do something. She’ll deal with it in the morning she promised herself.

As the morning arrived, she found it hard to leave the warm embrace that were his arms. Emma tried to pull herself out of his hold, she only felt herself get pulled back even further as she noticed that he was awake, his lips already wandering all over her neck and shoulder blades.

Maybe she could indulge herself one more time. 


	21. Chapter 21

_**1\. Cuddles (naked) / 2. Kiss (naked)** _   


 

The warmth of his skin enveloped her as he snaked his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck. A lazy smile curved her lips, eyes closed as she relished on the feel of their naked and warmed body pressed together. 

 

They’ve been at it for the past hour, exploring and tasting every inch of their bodies as he made her writhe and whimper under his touch, and her making him lose control as she teased him over and over. The room was now quiet as they let themselves enjoy the simplicity of laying together naked under the sheets. 

 

His eyes were locked with hers, as he silently worshiped her, fingertips grazing the skin of her cheek, as his fingers slowly got lost in her locks, his lips capturing hers for a soft and languid kiss. Emma closed her eyes as she let herself caressed by the man she loved, her hands resting on his hips as he slowly pushed her on her back.

 

The kiss grew hot as he kept the slow pace, but it didn’t keep him from pouring more passion in it. Killian quickly felt himself grow aroused again as he settled himself between her legs, the feel of her heat already driving him close to the edge. Swaying his hips above her, the tip of him teased her soaked folds occasionally grazing her sensitive bundle of nerves, the action making Emma’s gasp turn into breathy moans.

 

When he finally pushed inside her, they both felt as if they were once more complete and briefly enjoyed the feeling of just being united in the most intimate ways, lips once more fused together. 

 

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and when the wait was too much, she pushed her ankles on his buttocks as a sign to get moving. The pace was slow this time, compared has to how they took each other earlier, needy, greedy, and desperate.

 

The tension built itself slowly but steadily when out of the blue, Emma felt herself tumble over the edge, welcoming the fall with open arms. Killian helped her ride her through her climax as he let himself join her in her bliss, until they both stayed wrapped in each others arm, the words  ‘I love you’ mumbled in the crook of his neck.

 

-/-

 

**_ 9\. Against the wall _ **

 

Sometimes Emma wondered how they haven’t been caught yet. Ever since Killian had moved to their new place and that they finally consumed their union, they couldn’t keep their hands for each other. A simple look from him and it was enough to light the fire deep in her abdomen, boiling the blood running through her vessels as an ache only comforted by him appeared between her legs. 

It wasn’t only him, she held that power over him as well and only one look from her and she would have Killian desperate for her, the pirate inside threatening to resurface as she teased him more and more and to be honest, she liked it. 

 

She doesn’t know who had started it first but one thing was sure, she wanted him inside her as soon as possible. Killian was sitting next to her, the cold steel of his hook caressing her burning skin as he caressed her thigh under her dress. Emma tried to keep her face impartial as she listened to yet one other story of his little brother new accomplishments, walking. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate what her mother was saying but for the moment her pirate boyfriend was invading all of her thoughts as he teased her. 

 

As Mary Margaret turned to David to ask him to relate a particularly cute story about her brother, Killian leaned in his lips almost brushing her ear, his hot breath fanning all over her neck, the feeling enough to make lose control and grab him to kiss him senseless amongst other things.

 

“Meet me in upstairs bathroom.” He whispered and as he leaned back Emma noticed the glint shining behind those impossibly blue eyes of his. 

 

It was ridiculous how he could rile her up so easily, those five words and the hoarse sound of his voice combined with the unspoken promise that he just gave her was enough to shoot liquid heat between her legs. 

 

Emma waited a few minutes and when her parents were enthralled in their own little private conversation she excused herself and all but ran upstairs to join Killian. She didn’t bother on knocking, opening the door of the bathroom his hook circled her wrist as he pulled her inside and pinned her on the nearest wall as soon as he locked the door. 

 

His nose brushed her neck as his lips followed the path, tongue darting out to lick the saltiness of her skin. Her head fell back a soft thud being heard as it hit the wall. He settled himself between her parted legs, pushing his hard bulge on her aching core.

 

“Killian.” She whined as he pressed himself one more time on her, hook and hand now cupping her backside and mouth nibbling on her pulse point. “If you intend on taking me, I suggest you do it now before my dad finds us here and shoots you.”

 

The bastard chuckle as he kept tormenting her, his good hand sliding under her dress and growled when he noticed that she had come prepared and had decided to leave her underwear at home.

 

“Bloody minx.” He groaned as he fumbled with the buttons of his trousers and it was now her time to chuckle seductively at his reaction.

 

“You love it.” She gasped as he slid his hand and hook behind her knee urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and pinned her to the wall. 

 

“I do.” With that said, he pushed his rock hard cock fully inside her, an inaudible cry coming out of her mouth. 

 

Killian grunted softly in her neck and lifted his head to meet her gaze and whispered to her to keep quiet, instantly fusing his lips with hers, swallowing her moans as he settled for a fast and hard pace. Her back kept pounding on the wall and she just knew that she would be bruised later but she couldn’t bother to care when he was fucking her on the wall, his thick and heavy cock stretching her in the most wonderful ways.

 

When they finally rejoined the table, Mary Margaret’s cheeks were flushed as she avoided looking at them and poured all of her attention on her little brother who was throwing his food all over the table. As for David, he shot a murderous glance at Killian and deftly avoided to look at his daughter. 

 

-/-

 

_** 10\. Doggy style ** _

 

She loved being intimate with him, more than she cared to admit. His strong calloused hands caressing every curve of her body, the cold steel of his hook sending shivers down her spine. Lips kissing the swell of her breasts, teeth nibbling her skin, marking her the way a pirate would, and she loved it.

 

Emma even loved it more when he got in  that mood, where lust, passion, and possessiveness would take over him and would just fuck her without restraint. The roughness, the marks and bites made her feel alive, the deep drag of his cock sliding in and out of her enough to make her lose her mind. 

 

Her fingers grasped the sheets until her knuckles turned white, her knees burning as it draged on her comforter while Killian’s fingernails dug into her skin, his hook resting on the small of her back, hips smacking her backside. Her body felt extremely sensitive from all his attention, and when her arms gave out and fell forward, her nipples grazing the fabric beneath her in tune with his thrusts, she felt herself get near her climax. 

 

“Fuck Killian, don’t stop.” She yelped as he reached that one spot that would make her unravel in no time. Killian grunted when he felt her walls clamped down on his throbbing cock, his movements starting to become more and more erratic.

 

“Touch yourself love.” Her hand deftly went to rub circles on her bundle of nerves as she felt his balls occasionally clapping on her hand, until they both cried out their release. 

 

Killian pulled himself out as she let herself fall completely on her stomach, turning her upper body only, as her arms sprawled out next to her. Emma looked up at him with a lazy smile while he sat on the ball of his feet as got rid of the condom.

 

“Wow. That. Was. Amazing.” She said as she tried to regain her breath as a deep chuckle reverberated from his chest.

 

“It’s not over Swan. We still have the whole night ahead of us.” He told her as he came to lay beside her.

 

“Good.” She sighed not able to get rid herself from her content smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Smut prompt: how about Killian being really fixated with Emma's breasts?
> 
> so this prompt as been sitting here in my inbox since forever. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tackle it before today, haven’t been much inspired to write lately, but today apparently was the day for me to ease my way back into it.
> 
> so this is basically just porn, hope you guys like it. please ignore any mistakes or misspells! enjoy!!

Sex with Killian was never simple as taking each other’s clothes off and skip directly to the main course. One thing that Emma kind of expected and was still quite pleasantly surprised was that Killian was also very eager to please her, to make her come as much as he could, and in as many different ways that he could. Not that she complained about it, far from it.

Sure, they did have the _‘I need to have you now’_ kind of sex where they practically tore their clothes off each other, but Killian always did make sure to make her come with either his mouth on her or his fingers inside her, and sometimes, both at the same time. But there was one thing that Killian seemed to prefer to do to her more than anything else, and that was to make her come with his mouth on her breasts.

Emma had found it odd at first, most guys with whom she’d been with only did that for a quick moment or clumsily grabbed them which in the end, didn’t do much for her. Killian however, he liked to take his time, just like he was doing right now.

She was sprawled on their bed, completely naked while he was still wearing nothing but his pants. His mouth was on her nipple, slowly but surely licking at the pink nub, as he then blew air on it, making her nipples even harder. His free hand was on her other breast, massaging and then pinching her, the action sending a wave of pleasure straight to her core. She unconsciously started to undulate her hips as he kept his mouth on her, biting and licking on her sensitive skin. Killian chuckled when she started to slowly writhe beneath him, her panting turned into moaning.

“Killian.” she whined when he switched his mouth onto her other breast.

Emma already felt as if she was about to explode but she needed more. She needed to have his hand down between her legs, massaging her walls which begged to be touched. Unconsciously, her hand released the tight grip it had on the sheets and moved over her stomach and then moved down to her core. Her fingers barely grazed her folds when Killian groaned and grasped her hand and pinned it over her head.

“No touching.” he growled as he then resumed his task.

She could barely take it, she needed to have some kind of relief down there or else, she felt as if she was going to implode. Her hips were now moving erratically, and she could hear herself getting louder and louder which only encouraged Killian to keep feasting on her breasts. Suddenly, she felt the air knock out of her lungs as she felt abdomen tighten, a wave of release coursing through her. When she finally managed to regain her breath and open her eyes, she realized that her hands were gripping the headboard.

“Fuck, that was, something else.”

Killian chuckled at her words, and she could see the smug grin that was now plastered on his face. Emma didn’t know when it happened, but some time between her mind-blowing orgasm and her coming down of her high, he had removed his pants. He moved on top of her, her thighs cradling him. She hummed when his cock slipped across her folds.

“Fuck Emma, you’re dripping wet. I could just slid in.” he groaned.

He leaned himself forward as he grabbed a pillow and then tucked them under her hips. His hands caressed the inside of her thigh as he spread them even wider, and moved his hips, his cock teasing her entrance until the tip of him slowly made it’s way inside of her. They both sighed loudly when he was inside of her, Killian taking a tiny moment to compose himself. The grip he had on her hips tighten and he started to thrust inside her at a steady pace, which had Emma already on the brink of another orgasm. The pillow helped him reach that perfect spot, and she was so wet that he was able to thrust deep inside her.

As if his earlier ministration weren’t enough, she grabbed her breasts wanting to feel more, but Killian quickly moved one of her hands on her clit and took it upon himself to massage her nipple. It only took a few more thrusts of his hips for her to tumble over the edge, her walls squeezing his cock, making him come moments after. Killian was now laying beside her, his hand cradling one of her breast.

Yes, Killian Jones was definitely a boob man and she didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
